Alter the Ending
by ollixanna
Summary: JulianxPeyton. A very fluffy fic, ending in a wedding. Complete.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.  
**

**AN: This is a just some Pulian drabble, fluff. Based on a shuffle of the iPod and inspiration from each song. If you recognize any of them, I don't own those either.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Will it kill you to breathe?' he asked as though getting arrested were an everyday occurrence.

At this comment, Peyton sobbed loudly. She had been trying to hold in the shuddering cry since she'd been seated in the back of the car. It was never as easy as people thought between the two of them. Some days were tough, especially when she had to fake understanding why he needed to make a joke about everything.

"I mean, easy Peyton, only seventeen miles lay between you and me. I just google'd it," Julian said with his usual swagger, changing tactics as a result of her tears.

Peyton laughed involuntarily. The joke was comforting rather than annoying. The tears were beginning to dry. She felt silly for being arrested and actually crying about it. She wasn't used to breaking down this easily. But he hadn't been home in awhile, and she had needed his advice so badly. But here she was, in jail because of the tickets that had been forgotten and unpaid. They were mostly due to the new junior exec she was reporting to these days.

"Peyton, I love you, I'll be there soon," Julian promised.

"I love you too," Peyton whispered as she hung up and was escorted back to the holding cell. They had their issues, but Peyton knew Julian loved her, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Peyton!"

Turning she saw him standing there, waving the old shirt that had somehow come to mean more than just an old shirt in one hand while waving his arms to catch her attention.

He was always here to pick her up from the airport. He always brought that old shirt.

The smile that erupted on her face every time she saw him making an idiot out of himself for her benefit was always enough for him.

She understood, his love, his devotion and she was happy.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on their bed, her lip quivering. Julian had just told her that he was going to be out of town yet again. He would miss their anniversary, their first anniversary. Maybe she'd gotten too used to celebrating every moment with Lucas. Maybe this was what happened in the real world, outside of Tree Hill.

While she sat there processing the information, she hadn't noticed Julian scrutinizing her every facial expression.

"I'm not the one who broke you, " he said suddenly, startling her out of her reverie.

"What?" Peyton barely managed to ask.

"I'm not the one you should fear," Julian stated, as though it explained everything.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Peyton cried softly, his words were only distressing her more.

"I saw the look you had, the look you have whenever Lucas is on your mind," Julian clarified.

Peyton immediately looked up at him. He was coming to sit next to her.

"Peyton, talk to me. I want to be all you need," Julian pleaded as put his arm around her.

"I guess I just wanted to spend our first anniversary together," Peyton said quietly after sitting in his half embrace for several minutes.

"Peyton, I love you, an anniversary is just a day. We could say today is our anniversary, tomorrow, any day of the year. What matters is that you're with me and we're both happy," Julian said as he looked into her eyes and made sure she understood.

Peyton's eyes reflected the shock she felt at the explanation he provided. Julian always had a way of surprising her and making her fears go away. She felt silly for worrying about a day, when they had all their days ahead of them.

"You're right," she breathed as she fell back onto the bed with him.

"Of course I'm right," Julian said with a smirk. "Now let's see if feisty Peyton is around here somewhere, I'm leaving for at least a month tomorrow you know."

Peyton laughed heartily, and wrapped her leg around his. She was going to show him how much she appreciated his words, his understanding, and his love.

* * *

"Go away," Peyton yelled angrily at Julian who had been following her around on her errands all evening.

"I won't go away until you promise," Julian answered childishly, which as charming as it could be, was extremely annoying right now.

"I don't want to make any promises," Peyton said simply as she continued walking down the street.

"Why not?" Julian asked just as simply, falling into step with her.

"Just.. because," Peyton replied.

"I bet you would've promised Lucas," Julian said as he stopped walking.

Peyton slowed to a stop several feet away. She turned to face him, he was wearing an expression of practiced innocence, she saw through it. His lips were nearly quivering with the need to smirk, all this talk and it was only a game for him. A game they played well.

"Erase," Peyton said with a smile as she continued walking.

"Replace," Julian said as he came up behind her and pulled her into a kiss.

And again Lucas was forgotten.

* * *

"When are we going to admit it wasn't safe?" Julian questioned as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"I should've been a wreck," Peyton said as spoke to Julian on the phone.

"You might've been a wreck," Julian replied.

"Might've been. I don't know, how long can my disillusionment last?" Peyton asked as she laid down in bed.

"I'm surprised it hasn't crashed already" Julian spoke quietly as well, Peyton wondered how many people he was working with today.

"Maybe my mind is just at a stalemate with coming to grips with situations like these," Peyton replied very jokingly.

"Well, given your past I'm not surprised," Julian almost teased, but there was a sense of seriousness also.

Peyton managed a polite giggle. They were both avoiding the fact that she had been part of a group, who had become hostages at a bank today. She was home now, her boss had insisted she leave work for once.

Julian had offered to come home immediately, but at Peyton's insistence had settled for calling every hour instead.

She knew the shock was wearing off, she was beginning to feel a little rattled now. She quickly drew in a shaky breath.

"Peyton, I'm going to come home now. No arguments," Julian said, as though he'd sensed her growing sense of dread and fear. "I love you, be home soon."

"Love you too," Peyton replied as she curled up in bed and wondered why it seemed she was always at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

She walked down the street, and suddenly felt quite compelled to follow a young couple she'd just caught sight of. They were laughing as they made their way against a crowd. Seeming to find joy in going against the natural progression. There was something familiar about the man, and even more so about the woman.

Curious she continued to follow them. They made their way into one of the classy hotels. The woman waved at the doorman who seemed to know her, and they were again sharing a laugh.

They immediately took the elevator to the eighth floor, and Peyton took a second one soon after.

As she got out she heard their laughter, it was just before they slipped into the hotel room that she realized who they were.

Julian and Brooke. Her boyfriend and her best friend, it wasn't possible. She slumped down against the wall and began to sob quietly.

"Peyton."

"Peyton."

"Peyton!"

Peyton roused from the nightmare she'd just experienced. Dylan was staring at her.

"Uneasy dreams?" he asked.

"You could say that," she replied.

"Well, it's time to head home anyway," he said as he rolled up his pant leg and put on his helmet.

"See you tomorrow," she said lamely.

"Monday," he corrected as he rolled his bike out the door.

Peyton nodded her head and pondered the meaning of her dream. It was so strange, but the pain felt so real. Sighing, she looked down at the pile of paperwork she had fallen asleep on. There were forms that her boss had requested be done ASAP, but she didn't feel like working now. Besides ASAP meant Monday morning now.

As she grabbed her bag and her iPod she was struck by a recollection.

"Something's got to break you down," Peyton repeated the words someone had said to her today. It wasn't anyone she knew, just a guy who was muttering under his breath and she'd run into while rushing to attain the package her boss had wanted.

Maybe this dream was just her mind's way of unfolding what could actually break her down. Shrugging, she decided that dreams are dreams and she just needed to go home to Julian now.

* * *

Peyton hung up the telephone and sat down next to Julian. Her father had just given her a rather hurried explanation about how things had gotten mixed up and he was fine.

Noting Peyton's disconnection, Julian put his arm around Peyton's shoulders.

She didn't seem to notice, but instinctively made herself comfortable.

"Peyton, sometimes when fear strikes home, you feel like you have to hit it back harder, to prove it's wrong," Julian said in a rambling sort of way, not moving his eyes from the first edit of his movie.

"Why does it seem like drama follows me wherever I go?" Peyton sighed, tired of her life being one dramatic event after another.

"I don't know, but don't worry, I'll always be here, no matter what," Julian assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're sweet, but don't make promises we can't be sure we'll keep," Peyton pessimistically replied.

"Well now, I thought our slates were wiped clean now that our eyes have been opened to a new level of love," Julian stated, the hint of hurt louder than the humor he'd attempted to spin it with.

"Julian, you're the sweetest," Peyton began before Julian interrupted.

"Look Peyton, I know that thinking your dad was dead because some idiot called the wrong family really sucks, but please don't throw yourself a pity party," Julian said after pausing his movie. Noticing the way she tensed up, he added, "Just push your pride in being the saddest girl in world away for a second, and let the bad feelings stop. You're dad is fine."

He felt her relax after seeming to debate with herself.

"There now, I know there is a lot of darkness in this world, in your world, but right now you have me, isn't that enough?" Julian joked.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but snuggled closer and took the remote. Resuming the movie she felt content with her life once more. Resigning to call her dad again tomorrow to find out the whole story. And also to find out how many Larry Sawyer's there were on his boat.

* * *

"Peyton Sawyer, the saddest girl in the world," Julian said as he walked up behind her at the airport. Choosing this time to wear the old shirt and surprise her.

"Julian!" she shouted as she turned around, and jumped onto him.

"I missed you too," he said honestly.

"I can't believe how little time we get to spend with each other," Peyton sighed as she let herself back onto the ground.

"Well movies don't produce themselves, and the music industry needs it's minions," Julian smiled, arm around Peyton as they walked through the airport.

"Minion, slave, whatever," Peyton laughed, her own arm wrapped around his waist.

"You know the industry will be revolutionized when you're the boss," Julian assured her.

"Oh yes, I'll make so many changes and everyone will be running around to make sure my coffee is just so," Peyton giggled.

"Oh and surely you'll never sign any commercial, recycled pop acts to your label."

"Heavens no!" Peyton exaggerated her shock.

"And where will we be living?" Julian asked.

"Does that really matter?" Peyton responded quickly.

"Well big shot producers, and big shot label owners generally live in Hollywood," Julian smirked.

"Or we could throw them all off and move to… Minnesota?" Peyton half stated, half asked.

"Minnesota? Really? What about someplace warm like New Mexico?" Julian offered.

"Then again, I don't think I could deal with not being near the ocean," Peyton mused.

"Well then we could move to, One Tree?" Julian asked.

"What?" Peyton asked as she nearly stopped in her tracks.

"It's off the map, you grew up there, I'm curious about it," Julian said as casually as he could.

"Well we could visit it I suppose, I mean my dad sold the house there… I don't really know anyone there now," Peyton rambled.

"Forget I mentioned it," Julian said defeatedly.

"Julian, I'm sorry, it's just Tree Hill sometimes seems like my own personal hell," Peyton admitted.

Julian's look of concern prodded her on, "I spent a good deal of my high school years partying, living alone, trying to forget my mom was gone. Plus there was the shooting, the stalker, the heartache."

Julian nodded, he understood her comment now.

"But you're right, we should go there. When I think about it, there are definitely a lot of good memories as well," Peyton conceded.

"We don't have to go right now, just promise me someday we will," Julian asked.

"I promise."

"Good, now let's go I have a surprise," Julian stated as they got into the vehicle.

"A surprise for little ol' me?" Peyton smiled.

"Yep."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Peyton asked as she stood in the middle of their apartment.

"Not yet," Julian said from somewhere on her left.

"Now?" Peyton asked moments later.

"Yep," Julian answered.

Peyton opened her eyes.

The room was lit by candles, and there were rose petals everywhere.

"Sorry, I didn't pay for the electricity and threw the petals out hoping you wouldn't notice the new awful smell of the rotting food," Julian joked.

"You really are the sweetest guy, you know that right," Peyton said while wiping away the tears that had sprung up suddenly.

"Not many people would agree with that," Julian said with his trademark smirk.

"Does their opinion matter more than mine?" she questioned with her own grin.

"No," he answered before moving toward her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist he said, "I know this is all very cheesy romantic movie, but I wanted to do something for you."

"Don't apologize, it's sweet," Peyton said as she looked up into his eyes. She saw the love his gaze held for her. She kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he lifted her and carried her to their bed.

"Have you ever wished for an endless night?" Peyton asked as they lay together after their lovemaking.

"Every night I spend laying next to you," Julian replied.

"Funny. But seriously, I don't think anything can be better than tonight," Peyton said as she snuggled up to his bare chest.

"Is this where I offer to lasso the moon and stars for you?"

"If you feel so inclined," Peyton said drowsily.

"I'd do anything for you," Julian whispered as he heard her breathing tell of her slumber. Putting his arm around her, he closed his eyes and fell asleep knowing his life had never been better.

* * *

**AN: So there it is. I love Leyton, but there's something striking about Julian and Peyton. They have awesome chemistry**. **This is kind of my baby, and**** I've keeping it hidden away. But... New Year, new opportunities. I've decided to release all the stories I've written. So let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated. I'll do my best to reply to you.**


	2. Teleport

Peyton rolled her eyes as the jerk on stage announced his next song. He wasn't exactly the type of front man she would sign. But it wasn't her label and her boss had sent her to do "preliminary research." A phrase that generally meant her boss had no intention of signing the band, but wanted to make it seem like she had honestly given them a real shot.

Which meant Peyton ended up exactly where she was tonight, standing at the back of a crowd she'd rather not be a part of more often than naught.

She couldn't even bring herself to listen to what he was going on about. Insulting the fan base had never seemed like a good idea to her. But these fans seemed to enjoy it. Go figure.

Peyton watched as he prepared to begin the next song, nodding to his band mates. He was rude, but he certainly had passion. She wondered briefly if they really were as callous as they appeared. His band mates seemed to take pride in alternating between flipping off and spitting on the crowd. This was a crime, hip hop alternative punk. She was sick of this, but she had already stayed for more than half the set and figured a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Julian was away, yet again, anyway.

The shrill squeak of the microphone diverted her thoughts back to the present. Glancing at the stage, her eyes met with an amusing sight. The front man appeared genuinely pissed, as the sound had gone completely out after cutting in and out all night, and Peyton thinks she can see him saying that he can't rock out. The amusement ends when he angrily knocks the microphone stand over and turns over a couple of monitors.

In the awkward silence that follows his tantrum, Peyton hears her familiar ring tone.

Making a beeline for the door, Peyton answers, "Oh you're a life saver!"

"A little dramatic?" the voice on the other end asks.

"Hardly. The band is much more dramatic, their image can be classified as douche bag," Peyton answered as she gave the room a parting glare. As her eyes came to the band, she's surprised to see that they are watching her. Without much care, she continued out the door, glad to be out of the stink ridden bar.

"Well besides the band, are you having a nice time without me?"

"No," Peyton answered simply as she stood on the sidewalk outside the grungy venue. "I miss you Julian."

There's a silence as Peyton's words sink in.

"Alright. That's it, I've had enough of this, I'm going to come back right now," Julian said, the sound of papers being gathered heard in the background.

"Julian…"

"No, I'm sick of waiting for all these pointless calls to go through. I can do that there with you."

"Julian…"

"Don't try to stop me now Peyton, I'm already calculating how many hours until I reach our bed. And I'm guessing about three."

"Julian!" Peyton said in a slightly raised tone, walking down the street to find her vehicle. "Julian, honey, I love you for being so sweet. But you need to stay there until it's a done deal."

The sound of Julian sighing tiredly resonated through the telephone.

"Don't do that…" Peyton said gently, envisioning his disappointed face.

"But Peyton, I just want to be next to you."

"I know that baby, but this is life," Peyton said, unlocking her vehicle and sitting in the driver's seat.

Julian sighed deeply, before saying, "Before you, I never knew that the hard work of a relationship was worth every second you get to spend together…"

"That's sweet hon, I'm happy that we do that for you," Peyton said as she tried to keep her voice from betraying her sadness.

"Peyton, I'm not a skeptic anymore, my faith in you could move these mountains I'm trapped in. It's times like these I wish I could just teleport to you," Julian rambled until Peyton could just barely hear him.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," she said quietly.

Silence again, simple silence in which each heard the other breathe.

As the sound of a siren disturbed Peyton, she gathered her thoughts. "I miss you too, and this is hard, really hard. But like you just said, relationships take work and being apart is always going to be a part of our lives."

"I'm cheesy, and you're brilliant," Julian said after a long silence.

"Hardly. But think of it this way, once you wrap there we're going on our vacation!" Peyton said pseudo excitedly.

"Oh, we get to visit THE Tree Hill!" Julian said, genuine excitement in his voice.

"I still don't see why you'd want to spend the very little vacation time we have in Tree Hill," Peyton grumbled.

"Peyton… We talked about this, it's part of you, important to you. I just want to see for myself," Julian said.

"I know, I guess I'm just scared… I kind of fell out of contact with everyone there and it's a small town, we're bound to run into someone."

"I promise I won't leave you to fend for yourself."

"Alright. Well Mr. Baker, I have to drive home now… and you should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes mom."

Peyton laughed despite herself, and enjoyed the laugh she heard through the phone.

"Goodnight Julian."

"Goodnight Peyton. I love you."

"I love you too, call me again soon," Peyton requested.

"I will."

Waiting to see if he would hang up first, she listened to him breathe for a few moments before pressing the end button, knowing full well that he would always wait for her to hang up first.

Turning the vehicle on, she turned the stereo up slightly. It was a CD Julian had made for her before he left. She would have to make one to give back to him when she got back to their abode. Joining traffic cautiously, she made her way home with a smile coming to her lips with every track.


	3. Bound to Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

The first thing she noticed was the humidity, it washed over her as soon as they opened the cabin door. Then she noticed the heat, it became more stifling as they walked from the terminal to the baggage claim. Finally, while she was walking out of the airport, she realized she was in Tree Hill. It was suddenly extremely frightening to be back. Although she had been planning this for several weeks, she never actually thought about what it would be like to finally come "home."

"So… this is Tree Hill…" Julian half asked, half stated, as they stood outside the airport, bags slung over shoulders, eyes protected by dark shades, both of them looking oddly out of place.

"Do you want to leave yet?" Peyton asked hopefully. Adding inaudibly, "I know I do."

"Nope," Julian answered simply as he pulled Peyton toward the rental car parking lot.

"Of course not," Peyton mumbled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, slightly dragging behind.

"Remind me again why we're renting a car?" Julian asked as he filled out the paperwork.

"Because my car is in storage, and I kind of don't want it to be seen around here. People might get the wrong idea," Peyton said, watching intently as Julian's scribbled handwriting filled up the page. Avoiding eye contact with the man behind the counter, she knew he had graduated two years before her, and had played basketball.

"Ideas like you've moved back?" Julian asked as he signed the final page and handed the stack back to the man behind the counter.

"Exactly," Peyton said, while Michael, their service representative, handed Julian the keys and pointed them in the direction of their newly acquired rental vehicle.

"Ah, good reason. So, where are we staying? Somewhere authentically Tree Hill?" Julian asked as they made the matched their key with the parking lot number.

Suddenly enlivened by the situation, Peyton decided she couldn't pass up this golden opportunity to tease Julian. So she answered seriously, "Oh yes, very authentic… We're staying with my ex-boyfriend."

Julian stopped where he was and turned to meet Peyton's dancing eyes. He then removed his shades and said quite solemnly," Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You wanted authentic Tree Hill, it doesn't get any more authentic baby," Peyton smiled mischievously, taking the keys she opened the SUV hatch, and tossed her bag in.

"Peyton…" Julian said as he turned her to face him, wanting answer right this minute. Peyton simply smiled at him.

"Julian!" Peyton childishly replied, as she wriggled out of his grasp and got into the vehicle on the driver's side.

Julian threw his bag in and shut the hatch. He climbed into the SUV. "Please tell me you're joking. I don't think I could spend a week, let alone an hour with Lucas Scott."

Peyton turned up the radio.

"Peyton, I don't want to play games," Julian said while turning down the radio. The look on his face was enough to tell Peyton that the idea truly troubled him, and that now was probably a really good time to tell him he truth.

"Oh relax you big baby, it's summer so Nathan and Haley are in town. We're staying at the Scott beach house," Peyton informed her very sick looking boyfriend.

"Oh, right the other Scott," Julian said lamely as he looked out the window.

Peyton laughed aloud, earning a curious glance form Julian.

"Growing up, Lucas was always the other Scott. It's funny to hear Nate being called the other Scott," Peyton said as she explained her laughter while they drove along.

Julian gave her one of his half smiles, which usually meant that he was mostly amused by her amusement or something she had done, and she knew he wasn't going to hold a grudge about her little joke. It was beginning to seem like the trip was a pretty good idea.

"Alright, if you look to the right you will see Tree Hill High," Peyton stated in a practiced tour guide voice as they neared her alma mater.

"That's the school huh?"

"Yep, where I got shot, where I watched some great basketball games be played, and where I came to realize a lot of important things about people."

"It sounds so epic."

"Whatever."

"Sorry?"

"It's fine…" said as she waved off his apology, not really bothered but really not wanting to think about the past all that much.

They drove silently for a few minutes.

"That house is where I grew up," Peyton said, pulling off the road. Gazing at the house she was surprised to find that it looked the same.

"Peyton, are you alright?" Julian asked as he noticed the far off gaze in her eyes.

"It's just weird… To think that someone else lives here… and that this house means the same thing to them that it used to me, you know?" Peyton said.

"I don't think I could not get it after you explain it like that," Julian said, as he took her hand and interlaced their fingers, kissing the back of her hand softly.

They sat quietly, staring at the house.

"Maybe we should go before someone calls the cops," Julian said after a few minutes, in a way that was slightly joking but serious enough to let Peyton know he was honestly concerned.

"You're right," Peyton breathed as she shook her head and returned to the present. Starting the car, she said, "I told Nate we'd be there soon anyway."

They rode quietly for a few moments, before Julian asked, "So what happened to, I fell out of contact with all these people and fear seeing them?"

Peyton shot him a look, but again noting his genuine interest, she sighed and said, "Well, after you hung up, I called Brooke, who listened to me cry about how I felt terrible for not keeping up with Nate and Hales, and she basically told me to sack up and call them."

"Ah, Brooke Davis, an inspiration to all of us lesser beings," Julian said with a smirk. He knew Brooke Davis was Peyton's best friend, and they said a lot of things to each other that no one else would ever get away with. And he appreciated the fact that Peyton had her as friend.

"Well what else could she do?" Peyton asked lightly. Continuing her story, she said, "Anyway, I called Nate right after that, and we've been talking here and there ever since. I told him about coming to Tree Hill and he offered to let us stay with him.

"At a beach house? What sort of parallel universe did I walk into?"

"Ah, I told you Tree Hill is sort of like a little land of drama. And you know that Nate's dad's in jail for killing his brother Keith, right?" Peyton said while parked at an intersection and taking in the scenery.

"Right, I mean Lucas' whole life was changed by that. It's part of what made Raven's so good," Julian said as he recalled the book.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can not want to meet Lucas when you're such a big fan of Ravens. Anyway so since Dan's in jail, Nate decided to spend the summer at the beach house," Peyton said.

"The book is good, but I read it because it was important to you. Besides I got a glimpse at the angsty teenager you used to be, I loved her by the way," Julian said as he waggled his eyebrows. Deciding to back off the topic, Julian said, "The Scott brothers have a history of not getting along, huh?"

"I guess you could say that. But with Nate married to Lucas' best friend, they had to learn to get along."

"You're right, Tree Hill is crazy. There isn't that much drama in Hollywood."

"That's what I said!" Peyton said excitedly, it made her smile the way they seemed to think a like more often than naught.

"So how much longer until we get to the aforementioned beach house?"

"Not too much longer," Peyton said as she drove past the pole Nate had driven her Comet into years ago. Peyton drove the last few hundred feet in silence and parked, sighing heavily as she looked up at the imposing house.

"Everything alright?" Julian asked as he watched her face carefully.

"Yeah, just this place is full of memories. It's easy to get lost in them," Peyton said as unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly opened the door. She got out and tried to close the door as quietly as possible, and made her way to the back of the vehicle. Julian joined her at the rear, and he lugged their bags out. Carrying Peyton's heavy bag as she slung the smaller messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Shall we go in?" Julian whispered into her right ear after they had stood staring up at the house for several minutes.

"Yeah, let's do it," Peyton said with shaky confidence. They walked up the stairs and Peyton poised her hand to knock, and froze.

Julian gave her a nudge, filling her with enough confidence to move.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked quickly three times.

"Impressive knocking," Julian complimented with his usual goofy grin.

"Thank you, I've been practicing," Peyton said with a smile. She loved that Julian was such an expert when it came to relieving her nerves. He knew exactly what to do and what to say, most of the time.

After a few moments, the door flew open. In the door stood a very tall, very familiar figure.

"Sawyer!" he greeted and in an instant she reflexively flew into his arms.

"Nate!" she said as she hugged him.

"It's been so long," he said easily, while Peyton became aware of her actions and stepped back quickly.

"It's been too long," she said, as she looked him over. He had certainly gained quite a bit more muscle since high school, making him more roguishly handsome.

"That's for sure," Nate said as he turned his gaze upon Julian and then back at Peyton.

"I'm sorry! This is my boyfriend Julian Baker, and Julian this is-"

"Nathan Scott," Nate cut in as he shook the free hand Julian offered.

"Nice to meet you," Julian replied almost excitedly. Peyton's friend intrigued him. It seemed the excitement Peyton was suddenly emitting was rubbing off on him.

"Let me help you with those bags," Nate said as he effortlessly lifted Peyton's bag. Moving out of the way he held the door, allowing them to cross into the house. Nodding toward the stairs after shutting the door, Nathan said, "I'll show you your room now."

"So where is James?" Peyton asked as they walked up the stairs after Nathan.

"He's with Haley," Nathan said quietly.

"And Haley is…"

"They're having lunch with Luke and Lindsay."

"Oh," Peyton said. She wondered if the people here were always going to be this way, hiding their interactions with Lucas from her, and maybe even hiding her from Lucas.

"Uh, this is the room," Nathan said as he opened a door and set Peyton's bag on the floor. "Make yourselves comfortable, I've got a couple errands I need to run now that you're here."

"Oh sure, thanks Nate," Peyton said as she sat down on the bed.

"Sorry to be leaving as soon as you get here, but I promise I'll be back in an hour or two. Hales should be back sooner."

"Don't worry about it, we've got to get cleaned up, I want to show Julian some of my favorite places in Tree Hill."

Nathan smiled knowingly and said, "Alright Sawyer, be safe. I don't want to be bailing you out or having to visit you at the hospital within the first 24 hours."

Peyton stuck her tongue at him, before covering her mouth with her hands.

Nathan laughed as he walked down the stairs. Julian had been watching Peyton, quite amused with her behavior.

"You seem…" he paused, searching for a word to describe her. "Lighter…"

"Lighter?"

"Like you're finally at ease, at home."

Peyton looked up at her boyfriend, he wasn't grinning, he was serious. It was rare to see him serious, about anything. "I guess there is a feeling of familiarity."

"Don't down play it, it makes you even more beautiful," Julian said. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, "How this entire town isn't in love with you, I don't know."

"Well, you're in love with me, and that's all that really matters," Peyton said in a quiet, sincere tone. Her eyes watched his, and suddenly his lips were upon hers.

* * *

**AN: **Well that was the next installment. I'm thinking I'll do Sunday releases. Thank you for adding me to your alerts, and I'm your enjoying the story. Again this is all pretty much fluff, I can't seem to let go of the idea that Peyton and Julian were meant to be. Thank you, seriously, for taking the time to read this, and I appreciate your kind words. Check back next Sunday.


	4. So Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**Later in the evening, Peyton and Julian were seated at the dining room table, quietly conversing as they waited for their hosts to emerge from the kitchen. Earlier they had tried to offer assistance, but Haley had insisted that tonight they were her guests and Nathan had heartily agreed with his wife, so Julian and Peyton acquiesced and retired to the dining room.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Julian asked as he toyed with his napkin.

"I don't know, I guess I could show you Tree Hill, seriously this time," Peyton said as she played with the ring on the chain around her neck.

"That could be fun. I know we only saw your old and high school today, I'd like to know what kind of tour could lead to hospital visits," Julian said in his usual teasing manner.

Just as Peyton was about to reply, Nathan and Haley arrived from the kitchen, bearing platters of food. Julian turned to Peyton immediately and mouthed, 'wow.' Peyton smiled and then said, "Were you cooking all day Haley? Everything looks amazing!"

Haley waved her hand and said, "Please, this is nothing, really. But thank you for the compliment."

"So Sawyer, where did you take Julian while we were out?" Nathan asked as he poured her her drink.

"Uh, we ended up, just staying here," Peyton spoke as she lifted her glass, and a hint of a blush tinged her cheeks.

"Oh?" Nathan asked as finished pouring for Julian and moved onto his and Haley's glasses.

"Yeah, there are some disadvantages to staying up all night worrying about missing your nine a.m. flight," Peyton answered shyly, giving Julian a glance that was not lost on Haley and Nathan.

"Nine A.M. that sound pretty early for the Peyton I knew," Nathan said as he took his seat.

Julian laughed and said, "Believe me, nine is still early for her. And considering we had to be at the airport by seven thirty, it was best that she stayed up the whole night."

Everyone laughed about that statement, even Peyton.

"So, Julian, you're a producer?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, I just finished up the first movie I actually produced on my own this past week," Julian answered as he cleared his throat.

"It's really good," Peyton proudly boasted of her boyfriend's brilliance.

"It's alright," Julian said with a certain inflection, making it apparent that they had this discussion quite often.

"Well if Peyton says it's good, then it must be good," Haley interjected, their couple-y interactions were cute but Haley had questions. "So how long have you two been together?"

"About two years," Peyton answered, looking at Julian for confirmation. Julian nodded as his mouth was full of the casserole Haley had prepared.

Nathan and Haley shared another glance, Lucas had been with Lindsay for just about the same amount of time. It was almost as though Peyton and Lucas had given up on each other at the same time.

"Wow, that's a pretty long time," Nathan stated, feeling the need to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, the longest relationship I've ever been in," Julian said after swallowing his food, and having a sip of wine.

"So James is pretty big now, I knew he was four, but I didn't really know what four was really like," Peyton said, in attempted to draw the attention away from her relationship. She knew that her friends, meant well but she didn't want to spend the evening talking about herself, and she also knew they loved to talk about James.

"Well he just turned four last month. But he's learning his letters, likes to help with everything, and loves playing basketball," Nathan stated, the pride in his son obvious.

"Another Scott who loves basketball," Haley said with a smile, also quite proud.

"You think he'll be interested in music when he's older?" Peyton asked.

"I can dream," Haley said before laughing, causing the rest of the table to laugh as well.

They continued to have a pleasant dinner, plenty of stories to share between the four of them. However, it seemed to Peyton that Nathan and Haley were avoiding one subject in particular and it annoyed her to no end. Deciding to bring up the topic herself, Peyton asked, "So Haley, Nathan said you and James went to lunch with Lucas, how was that?"

Haley looked surprised, and looked at Nathan before answering, "It was good?"

"If this is going to be weird, Julian and I can move to a hotel, we really don't mind," Peyton said as she put her silverware down and looked back and forth between her old friends. Julian looked up from his plate finally, at Peyton's comment.

"No, stay, this is just different," Haley said immediately. "I know you and Nathan are old friends, I thought we were close at some point… It's just going to take some getting used to… You being back."

"Yeah Sawyer, don't be so dramatic," Nathan said teasingly.

Peyton smiled, and visibly relaxed. Julian smiled as well, as he looked back down at his plate, it seemed they would have a peaceful stay.

"So who wants some dessert?" Haley asked as she stood up and began clearing dishes with Nathan's help.

"What do you got for us?" Peyton inquired.

"Well I picked up some ice cream earlier…" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen. Walking back in a few minutes later she held up a bag, "And I totally forgot to put it in the freezer, I'm sorry guys…"

"Don't worry about it," Peyton said with a reassuring smile. Patting her stomach lightly, she added, "I don't need to eat anymore anyway."

"I can run and get a carton," Nathan offered from the kitchen.

"If you want, Peyton and I can go get some ice cream. I mean it's the least we could do after you've been so generous," Julian said as he looked at Peyton. He then added, "It would really hit the spot right now."

"Yeah sure, if you want to," Haley said while curiously watching Peyton's expression of shock fade.

"Alright, we're off to the store then," Peyton said obviously a little dazed.

"Hey see if you can find those colored cake cones, I like them better for some reason," Nathan said as he returned from the kitchen area.

"Sure," Peyton said as she followed Julian out the front door, shutting it firmly behind her. As soon was they walked down the stairs she gently nudged him with her shoulder and said, "You goof, why'd you say it would hit the spot? You never eat ice cream if you can help it."

"Because it seemed rude to sit while they were willing to go to the store," Julian said matter of fact-ly. "Anyway it gives you a chance to show me the grocery store."

"And how exciting that'll be," Peyton said sarcastically.

"Hey, the little things are what makes a visit special, right?" Julian said as he got into the driver's seat. "Now focus, and give me directions."

Peyton laughed at the determined look he wore. They had an eventful journey and were in a laughing mood when they entered the store. Perusing the aisles, they found the cone section and were disappointed to find that the shelves were nearly bare.

"Why don't you go get the ice cream, and I'll see if I can find someone to help me," Julian said as he kissed her hand once more before releasing it.

"Alright… I'm going to look for the biggest size they have, because you are going to be eating ice cream for our entire visit," Peyton said with a giggle as she left Julian to his quest.

Walking a few aisles over she found the frozen foods area. Standing in front of the freezer, she looked over the selection and after some deliberation, decided on Superman Ice Cream, thinking Julian would find it amusing. Lifting the large gallon size container she smirked while walking down the aisle, thinking of the face he would make at the size.

"Peyton?"

Peyton stopped mid step and turned slowly, she knew that voice well enough to know exactly who was behind her.

"Lucas, hey…" Peyton greeted awkwardly, forcing a smile.

"Hales said you were coming to town, I didn't expect to run into you so soon," Lucas said as he came closer than Peyton felt comfortable with, and seemed to be debating whether or not to hug her.

"Yeah… Well… They ran out of ice cream, so here I am," Peyton replied, holding up the bucket of ice cream she'd picked up.

"That's a lot of ice cream," Lucas said with a tone of disbelief.

"Peyton I found the cones," Julian's voice came from behind.

As Lucas looked to see who was addressing her, Peyton closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, preparing for the awkwardness about to occur.

"Turns out they did have the different color cake cones, just had to do some searching," Julian said as he came up beside Peyton. Noting her sudden change in mood, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Peyton, what's going on?" Lucas asked, suspicious of the man who seemed so familiar with Peyton.

"Julian, this is Lucas Scott," Peyton said as she waved toward Lucas. Quickly she continued, "Lucas this is my boyfriend, Julian Baker."

Lucas immediately gave Julian a once over and dismissively turned his gaze back to Peyton, obviously wanting answers.

Julian rolled his eyes at the action, and simply said, "Hi."

"Hey," Lucas replied taking his gaze off Peyton and once more glaring at Julian.

"Yeah, well we have to go before the ice cream melts," Peyton said as she again lifted the bucket of ice cream.

Julian raised his eyebrows but nodded in agreement, and said, "Nice to meet you Lucas, maybe we'll see you again before we leave."

Peyton smiled and said, "See you around Luke."

"Right…" Lucas muttered as Peyton and Julian turned together.

"He seems, charming," Julian said quietly as they walked down the aisle.

Peyton giggled quietly, and swatted him with her free hand, "Don't be mean!"

"I'm sorry! He just squinted at me and then stared expectantly at you!" Julian replied in a raised whisper with his signature smirk.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile his words evoked. Hoisting the ice cream onto the conveyer, Peyton said, "Julian Baker, you are something else."

Julian leaned in close and whispered, "And you're beautiful."

Peyton smiled and again swatted Julian, but this time slid her hand into his and she raised her eyes to meet his. The smile he gave her was broad and sincere.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lucas. He was still standing where they had spoken, and was staring at them. It felt as though he was a bad omen and Peyton wanted nothing more than to ignore and avoid him for the rest of her vacation.

Peyton smiled as she watched Julian being clever with the cashier, making her smile with his charm. Peyton was feeling more in love with him than she'd ever hoped to be with each passing minute.

* * *

**AN: Alright. Another chapter released. I had fun writing the last little bit in the grocery story, I don't know how much sense it made. But I like it. ****I have another encounter with Lucas in the next chapter. He's kind of the bad guy in this story. I started it once we were introduced to Julian and while the anger at season 5 Lucas was still quite fresh. So just a warning, he's kind of OC, and kind of a jerk.**

** Oh, and I'm sorry, I meant to write that I'd do Monday releases last week. Weekends get super busy for me, and Monday I usually have some down time. So expect the next chapter next Monday. With that said, I hope you're enjoying my super fluffy fic. Thank you again for the reviews and the alerts, they really do make a persons day. If you have any issues or comments about this story, please leave a review!  
**


	5. Your Evil Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

* * *

Peyton jogged through the old neighborhood with familiarity. Long ago, she had run the very same path. Usually the morning after a party at the beach house, or while Nathan was working out in the basement.

She always held that her and Nathan had been a terrible couple, always at odds with each other, but clinging to their relationship as it provided something constant in their ever-changing lives. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the people they had become, and the fact that they were able to stay friends through it all.

The same eerie feeling that had crept over her while looking at her old house had come over her sometime during the run. The scenery hadn't changed in the years she had been gone. It almost felt like déjà-vu.

Suddenly a voice broke her train of thought, "You should stop pretending."

Peyton stopped dead, removed her ear buds and turned quickly, "Excuse me?"

"I said, you should stop pretending," Lucas said as he jogged up next to her.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what do you mean?" Peyton asked as she began to jog again, Lucas following her.

"Brooke is always reassuring me that you're doing fine, living well, but you don't look like you're living to me," Lucas said as they jogged together, their gaits unable to find a common rhythm.

"What!?" Peyton nearly shouted as she again stopped short and glared at Lucas.

"The sparkle you had, it's gone. The smile you wear when he's around, it may fool everyone else, but I know you Peyton Sawyer. And I know that you're not happy with him," Lucas said casually as he turned to face her, taking several steps closer.

Peyton was appalled. Her mouth opened and shut several times as the words to convey her displeasure refused to come to her. He was only a step away now. This was the closest they had been since the night he abandoned her.

At the memory of the anger she felt over that, and over the comments he had just made, Peyton said quite sharply, "This is none of your business Lucas Scott! You have absolutely no right!"

Peyton attempted to go around him, but found that Lucas wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"I can't tell a friend she's making a mistake?" Lucas asked as he continued to block her path.

"Get out of my way," Peyton ordered, barely restraining her tone.

When he didn't move, Peyton backed up a few paces and walked between the parked cars onto the street and began jogging again.

Lucas continued to follow her, staying on the sidewalk. He only took a few steps before she turned suddenly, and strode until there was very little space between them and said, "We are NOT friends Lucas. I don't even think I can say I know you at this point."

He attempted to cut her off, but she continued in the same low voice, "So quit acting so damn friendly, and don't flash that stupid smile at me!"

Lucas tried to say something again, but again Peyton paid him no mind and instead said with gathering force, "Don't act like you're so kind. Don't waste my time. Don't ask me how I've been! Just leave me the hell alone!"

With that, she jogged back toward the beach house and turned the volume up to avoid any further run in's with anyone who had ideas about her and Julian's relationship. Not on bothering to look over her shoulder to see if he was following or not.

Peyton threw a rock angrily down into the concrete riverbed. She was at the bridge, sitting with Brooke, who had arrived earlier in the day, and was also staying with Nathan and Haley. She had been planning to surprise Peyton since Peyton had mentioned coming for a visit.

Brooke had not however, planned on Lucas being a jackass and screwing up Peyton's visit on the day of her arrival. So instead of the calm afternoon she'd envisioned them spending together, she as listening to her best friend rant angrily about Lucas and lovingly praise Julian.

"It's not fair Brooke, he can't just go saying things like that," Peyton said as she suddenly felt another wave of displeasure course through her body.

"He's being a protective," Brooke said, deciding to attempt to justify Lucas' stupid behavior.

"Protective? He doesn't know Julian, and he doesn't know me, not anymore," Peyton said as she tossed a few more stones before beginning to pace.

"I honestly never expected this from him," Brooke said while Peyton continued to pace behind her.

"I know, and now Julian is even less of a fan of him, this trip is turning into a disaster," Peyton said before sighing and sitting next to Brooke.

"You told Julian?" Brooke asked, quite surprised.

"Of course I told Julian, I tell him everything," Peyton said matter of fact-ly.

"That's what you thought would happen right? Julian not liking Lucas, that is," Brooke said.

"Well he doesn't like the way Lucas left things, but I thought we could all be civil to each other. Lucas has other ideas though, I don't see why he had to seek me out and be Mister Doomsday about my relationship. It's not like I'm out there stalking him and telling him Lindsay is a mistake," Peyton said as she put her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"He's a mystery to us all," Brooke said as she leaned her head on Peyton's. Sitting a few moments in silence, Brooke decided to broach another subject, "So how do Nathan and Haley like Julian?"

"Well Nathan is out with Julian right now, so I guess that says something," Peyton answered much more happily than before. "And Haley, seems to be trying her best to be supportive. That's my take anyway, what do you think?"

"Honestly? I think Nathan likes Julian with you because you're so happy, and Haley's being motherly, making sure he's got your best intentions at heart. She thinks things happened with Julian a little quickly," Brooke said.

Peyton looked at her, "What do you mean quickly? I went to Lucas' book signing, only to find Lindsay clinging to his side. I left and that's where Julian and I met the second time."

"I think that maybe she's suspicious of the timing, but if you tell her how you met I'm sure she'd change her mind. I love the story of how you met. I mean how perfect is it that he was there to make you smile, it's cute," Brooke said.

"Because you like the knight in shining armor routine?" Peyton asked wearily.

"Or, the good guy in the casually sophisticated armor? But mostly because he has this uncanny ability to make you smile in any situation," Brooke said and then sighed dreamily. "I don't care what anyone else says, he's good for you and you're good for him."

Peyton smiled and after a few moments, "I love you ."

"I love you too P. Sawyer," Brooke replied lazily. They sat together contently, neither wanting to leave just yet. This was somewhere they couldn't always be, but it was nice to know that it was still here.

After some time, Peyton said, "Would you call me P. Baker if I married Julian?"

"What!" Brooke asked as she sat up and stared at Peyton.

"I think Julian's going to ask me to marry him, and I think I'm going to say yes," Peyton said quickly, closing her eyes, slightly afraid of what her best friend would say.

"Seriously Peyton?" Brooke asked breathlessly.

"Seriously," Peyton said resolutely as she opened one eye then the other.

"Wow," Brooke breathed as she sat back, obviously taking in the potential situation.

"I know," Peyton murmured, giving her best friend time to process the information she had just shared.

"What makes you think he's going to ask?" Brooke asked when her shock wore off.

"My dad is meeting us tomorrow, and he seems really excited about it. I mean more than usual. And Paul, his father, hugged me the last time I saw him, and his mom was teary, and he's really been trying to fit in here," Peyton said as she leaned back onto her elbows.

"That's great Peyton," Brooke said as she awkwardly patted Peyton's thigh, in attempt to be congratulatory and supportive.

"Well sound a little more excited…" Peyton said after knocking her foot against Brooke's.

"I am happy for you Peyton, and for Julian, I meant what I said, but I know there are some people who are going to be upset," Brooke said with a soft smile, before letting the heaviness of the situation fall upon her features.

"Oh," Peyton said in shock. Taking a moment, she organized her thoughts, "Well let them think what they want, Julian is all I need, and we make each other happy."

"I'm glad," Brooke said as she gave her best friend's hand a squeeze.

"Besides, my dad likes him. His parents are really great, and Julian is always saying they love me," Peyton said confidently. Adding quietly after a few moments, she said, "And I've talked to Karen, she likes Julian and said that if he makes me as happy as I say he does, he's someone I should hold on to."

"You've actually spoken to Karen about him?" Brooke asked completely shocked.

"I've written her a few times for, I guess, motherly advice," Peyton answered.

"Well then, now that we're both on the same page, I think we should talk about your wedding dress," Brooke said excitedly, causing them to burst into giggles.

"Peyton?"

The girls were both surprised to hear a voice calling down to them. Looking up they were met with the sight of two very tall young men gazing down at them.

"How did you find us?" Peyton asked as the boys made their way down to the girls.

"I told Julian that this used to be where you and Brooke went to have 'serious conversations' when we were little," Nathan said as he sat down beside Brooke.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Brooke asked.

"Julian missed Peyton," Nathan said, breaking into a wide grin.

"Is that true baby?" Peyton asked as her boyfriend sat down beside her.

"Of course," Julian said as he kissed her chastely.

"Did you miss me too Nate?" Brooke questioned with a mischievous look in her eye.

Catching on, Nathan replied, "Of course Brooke-y bear."

They then proceeded to make comically loud, affectionate noises.

"Guys, come on, it wasn't that bad," Peyton said as she nudged Brooke.

"Whatever Sawyer, we might as well leave you two here to get it on," Nathan jibbed.

"Nathan…." Peyton groaned, leaning toward Julian after put one of his arms around her.

Brooke and Nathan laughed easily at their friend. She was definitely still Peyton, but somehow seemed stronger now that she was with Julian. They saw the same lightness Julian had commented on and realized that he was a big part of that.

"Where's feisty Peyton?" Julian whispered breathily into Peyton's ear, earning him a swat on the arm, as well as a smile.

They all sat comfortably together and conversed about what they had done in the hours they had spent apart, as the sun finally sank below the horizon and the sky turned a magnificent shade of periwinkle.

Nathan flicked open his phone unexpectedly. He rose, "I've got to go, and I think you'll want to come too Brooke."

Curious glances from the other prompted him to continue.

"Haley just texted me to say that Luke and Lindsay had a fight this morning and that Lindsay hasn't seen him since. Haley wants me to look for him," Nathan said as he began dusting off his pants.

Julian's arm tightened around Peyton's shoulders reflexively, while Brooke and Peyton shared a concerned glance.

"Sure, I can come with you," Brooke said, motioning Nate helping her to her feet. Upon standing, she turned to Julian and Peyton and asked, "What are you guys going to do?"

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but Julian beat her to it by saying, "Whatever we can do to help."

"Great, can you go to Lucas' house and let us know if he comes back? I don't think he'll recognize your vehicle," Nathan said as they began to make their way back to the vehicles.

"Sure, I mean, as long as Peyton doesn't mind," Julian said, turning to Peyton.

"No, I don't. Whatever we can do to help," Peyton said, as she attempted to reassure the others about her sincerity.

"Thanks guys, sorry this came up, I was going to challenge Julian to a little one on one," Nathan said in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh you'd win that one, my baby is mathlete not an athlete," Peyton said.

Julian's facial cues told Peyton that had there been light, his ears would have been quite visibly pink.

"Well he has me beat on the academic side then," Nathan conceded.

"Besides, what chance does anyone in this town really stand against a First Team All American?" Peyton asked.

"You heard about that?" Nathan asked sounding completely surprised.

"Of course," Peyton said.

"She wouldn't shut up about how her high school star player was making a comeback," Julian added teasingly.

They all shared a laugh just as they reached the clearing where they had parked. Recalling the reason they had left the bridge, the mood became somber once more.

"We'll call if he shows up," Peyton said while Julian got into their rented SUV.

"And we'll call if we find him," Nathan assured her as he started his Range Rover.

Brooke and Peyton waved to each other once more before their vehicles departed in opposing directions.

* * *

**AN: Hey all! ****Thank you to gosal11444 and ajones0788 for their reviews!**** They always make my day. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Again, sorry if you don't believe Lucas' 'character' but I think he has it in him to be a real jerk... He kind of has been at times. But again, if you have any comments or questions I will respond. So that's the chapter for this week! Kind of short, kind of fluffy, maybe a smidge of angst, but that's what it is. Thanks again. Have a great day!**


	6. The Night Will Go As Follows

**Sorry it's late! It's the end of the semester and things are just crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill.

* * *

**

Julian tossed the penny into the makeshift goal they'd made from a brochure the rental car company had left in the glove compartment.

"My point," Julian said, boredom highly evident.

"That's what, ten to one?" Peyton asked as she lazily threw a penny in the general direction of the goal.

"Well it's not very fun after playing for…two hours," Julian said, shifting in his seat in attempt to find a more comfortable position.

"I can't believe no one's found him yet," Peyton said as she leaned her seat back.

"This place isn't all that big, maybe he left town," Julian said.

"That's true, he could've gone to Charleston," Peyton mumbled sleepily.

"Why Charleston?"

"That's where he moved the summer he left with Keith," Peyton said as though she were about to succumb to slumber.

"Oh right, I suppose it would be a place for him to get away," Julian said, leaning his seat back as well, and began poking her so she wouldn't fall asleep.

"How long have we been sitting in this stupid car," Peyton asked grumpily.

Checking his phone quickly, Julian said, "Three hours, we've been staking out Lucas Scott's house for three long hours."

Peyton managed to open her eyes long enough to see that Julian had actually begun to pout, with a smirk upon her lips her eyes shut again.

The next few minutes were spent with Peyton opening her eyes every now and again and noticing that Julian was becoming more disgruntled.

Finally after she thought he'd pouted enough, Peyton placed a hand on his cheek, and said, "You look tired, let me call Brooke and tell her we're going back to the beach house."

Sitting up, she fumbled for her phone, which sat conveniently on the dashboard. Sorting through her phone book, Peyton found her best friend's picture and said, "Hey Brooke."

"What?" Peyton asked, nearly shrieking, causing Julian to sit up and stare at Peyton, as though if he concentrated enough he would be able to read Peyton's thoughts.

"Oh god, is he alright?"

"I was going to tell you that Julian and I were going to turn in, but now…"

Julian started the vehicle and immediately began driving toward the hospital they'd seen twice while Peyton had attempted to give Julian directions to Lucas' house as Peyton finished up her conversation with Brooke.

"Julian where are you going, the beach house is back that way," Peyton said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I thought we were going to the hospital, you know Tree Hill drama," Julian said, confusion etching his features.

"Oh honey, Brooke was telling me that when they got home, Jamie took a spill and they'd all been comforting him, and didn't call us," Peyton explained.

"Oh," Julian said simply.

"I can't believe you, thinking Lucas was in the hospital! Did you think he was in a car accident, or that someone had found him passed out drunk in the street?" Peyton questioned with dancing eyes.

"Come on Peyton…"

"Julian… Tell me what was the first thing that came to mind?" Peyton said, making the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Fine…" Julian relented as they approached a red light. He then proceeded to mumble quietly, "The first thing I thought was… he jumped into the river."

Peyton laughed heartily at his suggestion, and even harder when his entire face reddened in embarrassment.

"It's not that funny…"

"Oh but it is," Peyton said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Whatever," Julian said under his breath.

"I'm surprised you know the roads so well," Peyton stated as they pulled into the driveway.

"Not as difficult as the mean streets of L.A."

"I don't mean to insult you, it's just that everything always looks different in the dark," Peyton said, getting out of the vehicle and stretching her limbs. The weariness settling in, it had been an extremely long day. They had ended up staying up late again and waking up early in order to adjust to the time difference, a decision she was regretting now, as she felt more and more drowsy with each step closer to the door now that the extra energy from her laughing fit was wearing off.

"I think we've had a long day," Julian said as he took her hand and they walked up the stairs.

"I think so too," Peyton murmured as she leaned towards Julian and used him to keep herself upright.

As they reached the door, a woman flung the door open as though expecting someone else to be coming up the stairs at eleven-thirty at night.

"Oh, hi," she said as she moved out of their way.

"Hello, you must be Lindsay, I'm…" Peyton said, before a yawn interrupted her.

"Peyton Sawyer, the girl from Ravens," Lindsay said as she took the hand Peyton had extended to her.

"One of the girls," Peyton said, feeling obliged to correct Lindsay even in her own tired haze. Lazily slapping the hand she had extended against Julian's chest, she said, "This is Julian Baker, my boyfriend and soon to be highly sought after film producer."

"Julian's fine. It's nice to meet you," Julian said as he extended a hand after ensuring that Peyton would be able to remain upright without his support.

"And you as well…" Lindsay said, unsure of how to respond.

"Peyton?" Brooke said as she came down the stairs.

"B. Davis, how do you always manage to look so perfect?" Peyton asked sleepily.

"Peyton you should go to bed," Brooke said, already realizing her best friend was out of it, and slipping further into the realm of sleep.

"But what about…" Peyton broke again for a yawn. Again turning to Julian, she asked, "What were we doing?"

"Looking for Lucas," Julian reminded her as he moved a little closer to her.

"Oh yeah," Peyton said, leaning further on Julian.

"We're going to go to bed," Julian said, lifting Peyton and carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Instead of fighting as Brooke assumed she would, Peyton simply nuzzled against his chest and mumbled a lazy goodnight.

"He seems… nice," Lindsay said after they'd left.

"Perfect for P. Sawyer right?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"In the two minutes he was here, I got the impression that they were meant for one another," Lindsay answered truthfully.

"That's what everyone says!" Brooke said excitedly. Glancing at the large clock on the wall, she said, "You really should try to get some sleep, I'm sure Luke is fine, just clearing his head."

"You're probably right, I think I'll try to get some sleep on the couch," Lindsay said, moving toward the couch, where Haley had left some bedding after Jamie had calmed down.

"Alright, goodnight Lindsay," Brooke said while walking up the stairs.

"Night," Lindsay replied from the couch, her mind racing with possibilities. Peyton Sawyer had been in Tree Hill for a little over 36 hours and Lucas had already left her. It was extremely troubling that it clearly Peyton had moved on, while Lucas still had issues.

Rolling over, she sighed and attempted to let her insecurities go and get some sleep.

* * *

**AN: Alright thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Hush Hush

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.

* * *

**

Brooke crept silently into Peyton and Julian's room, at the sound of the door creaking she spun quickly and put her finger to her lips, motioning for Jamie to be quiet. They quietly made their way to Peyton's side of the bed, which was currently not being used as Julian and Peyton were cuddled more on Julian's side than Peyton's.

Brooke marveled at the serenity on Peyton's face. The days she'd spent with Peyton after Lucas had come to New York had been some of the worst she'd ever seen. Peyton went back and forth between wanting to call Lucas and wanting Lucas to die in a fire. For Peyton to go from that, to this, made Brooke positive that Julian was the best thing that could've ever happened to Peyton.

Motioning for Jamie to come closer, she carefully drew back the covers enough to expose Peyton's abdomen, which unfortunately for Brooke and Jamie, had Julian's arm draped lazily over it. Deciding to forge ahead with her plan, Brooke held up three fingers and began the countdown.

"Hold it right there Brooke Davis," Peyton said just as they were moving in for their attack, causing both Jamie and Brooke to freeze. As Peyton opened her eyes, she asked, "And just what do you two think your doing?"

Jamie broke into a toothy grin, and pointed at Brooke while stating, "It was her idea."

"You little traitor," Brooke said as Jamie scampered out of the room. Turning her attention to Peyton, she gave a half smile and asked, "How did you know?"

"Brooke Davis isn't as stealthy as she thinks," Peyton said while Brooke sat down.

"Well then," Brooke said with feigned offended-ness. "Is your man boy still sleeping? Or is he pretending to sleep too?"

"I'm just waiting for you two to start kissing, so my threesome dreams can come true," Julian said without opening his eyes.

Peyton immediately elbowed his chest and sat up beside Brooke, all the while Brooke laughed at the grinning Julian.

"Why don't you give me a kiss, Peyton, for old times sake," Brooke said as she slung her arm around Peyton's waist.

"Brooke, I never told him about that," Peyton said very softly.

"Told me what?" Julian asked, his voice conveying just how much his interest was piqued.

"Just tell him P," Brooke said as she began making circles on Peyton's thigh with her other hand.

"Yes Peyton, whatever it is, I'm totally fine with it," Julian insisted.

"Well, one night, at cheer camp," Peyton began, pausing for effect with every word, Julian's eyes watching her intently.

Brooke's circling has stopped and she scoots a little closer to Peyton, for moral support.

"Go on Peyton, tell me what happened," Julian requests, the urgency in his voice causing the females eyes to meet.

"And nothing you pervert!" Peyton said, throwing a pillow at Julian's head.

Brooke immediately began laughing, soon joined by Peyton. They can only manage sporadic spurts of words to describe Julian.

"His eyes!"

"His expression!"

"His eagerness!"

"His face!"

They continued in this manner while Julian was content to hide his embarrassed face under the pillow Peyton had thrown at him.

"What's going on in here?"

At the intrusion, the girls froze, and slowly turned their heads to give the intruder their coldest faux glares. But, Nathan knew those dancing eyes anywhere. Both girls were easy to read when they were messing with someone.

"Just telling Julian about our night at cheer camp," Brooke said in a sultry voice.

"You know, _that night_," Peyton clarified with a kinked eyebrow.

"You guys are cruel, it worked on me in high school, and I'm pretty sure any guy is going to get worked up over the image of two high school cheerleaders _experimenting_," Nathan said before taking a draught from the mug he had in his hands.

"And that's exactly why we do it," Brooke said as both her and Peyton gave Nathan a look he'd long come to understand as their way of expressing having no shame in their actions.

"Kill me now Nate, I'm lying in bed with two very sexy women, and they're nothing but teases," Julian said from beneath the pillow.

Again there was laughter, this time from everyone present. Julian finally sat up, and got out of bed.

"I must say I don't usually wake up with friends in my bed, or standing at my doorway drinking coffee," Julian said.

"Well get used to it Mr. Hollywood, this is Tree Hill and we have no boundaries," Brooke stated as she pulled Peyton down onto the mattress and under the covers. They're whispers could be heard, but no words distinguished as they spoke rapidly and giggled quite often.

"Are they always like this?" Julian asked.

"Well, yeah, they have been like this since… we were in elementary," Nathan said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So you go way back then?"

"Oh I've known them both since kindergarten. In fact, I introduced these two. Brooke was in my class, and Peyton was a girl I didn't mind being around because she was more of a tomboy," Nathan said as his childhood memories came back to him.

"And were they instant best friends?"

"Not at all. Brooke was a princess, and Peyton was the opposite. But the one interest they did share was their fascination with cheerleaders," Nathan said before grinning broadly. He then continued, "When we were in second grade, Peyton's mom decided to take her to a cheer competition and Brooke overheard Peyton telling me, and immediately invited herself along with Peyton. And when they came back, they were best friends and Peyton didn't have time to climb trees with me anymore."

"And yet Peyton never mentioned her cheerleading past," Julian said after winking at Nathan to signal his underlying motive of provoking Peyton.

"Oh shut up J, you turn into such a perv sometimes," Peyton said from beneath the covers.

"Just checking to see if you were listening," Julian said, his usual smirk upon his face.

"We were listening Mr. Filmmaker, now go with Mr. All American to play some basketball or something," Brooke ordered. "I want to talk to my best friend without interruptions."

Nathan and Julian shrugged and conceded.

"Meet you downstairs in five," Nathan said, retreating from the room to change and to allow Julian to change as well.

Julian nodded and began to rummage through his bag pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out, and going to the small bathroom that was attached to their room. Changing quickly he laced up his sneakers and looked at the door and then at Peyton.

"Have fun baby, don't forget we're supposed to have lunch with my dad at one," Peyton said as she turned her attention to him, blowing him a kiss.

"Yeah, I'll try to survive until then," Julian said walking down the hallway and down the stairs where he came upon Nathan saying goodbye to his wife.

"We'll be back later," Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Be nice to Julian," Haley said in a very motherly tone as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for saying that," Julian said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, he's really competitive, just be on the offensive," Haley warned as they were walking out the door.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to be an NBA star, or any anything," Nathan said while they walked down the stairs to the Nate's old car.

"It looks like crap, but it's been good to me," Nathan said as they got in.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Julian said as he pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder. "Are we going to the infamous Rivercourt?"

"Infamous?" Nathan said as they puttered down the street.

"Well of Ravens Fame," Julian said.

"You've read that?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Well I had to, it was the book Peyton was carrying around when I dragged her to my fundraising party," Julian explained.

"Well, yeah that's where we're headed. It used to be Luke's spot, but now it kind of became where we all go to think," Nathan said offhandedly.

"So do you have something on your mind?" Julian asked conversationally.

"Not really, I just thought you might want to do something since Peyton and Brooke seemed intent on having a girlie sort of day," Nathan said in his cocky sort of way.

"Yeah, when Brooke's around Peyton forgets that I exist," Julian said, causing Nathan to laugh.

"Well they were used to spending everyday with each other, and after the summer they spent together, they were on opposite sides of the country," Nathan said as he parked his car. "So now they tend to use every moment they have together."

"Yeah, I don't mind, and Peyton and I have talked about moving to New York so that they could be closer. She could easily find work, maybe even a better position in New York and they have plenty of film projects there," Julian said as they got out of the car and walked onto the court.

"So you two are pretty serious?" Nathan said as he made his first basket and passed the ball to Julian.

"Well, yeah," Julian said before effortlessly making shot from far beyond the three-point arc.

"What the hell? I thought you had no game?" Nathan said while he threw the ball at Julian, daring him to make the same shot again.

"Just because I chose to participate in mathletes, doesn't mean that I wasn't good at other things," Julian said with a shrug as he set himself up for another three on the other side of the court.

"Does Peyton know?" Nathan asked as he caught the ball as it rolled out of the net after another perfect shot.

"It never came up," Julian said as he hit another shot from nearly half court.

"Dude, why would you keep it from her?" Nathan asked as he finally took a shot of his own and then passed the ball behind his back toward Julian.

"Because most of her serious boyfriends played basketball at one point and I know she was happy I didn't play," Julian said as he stepped back into a fade away.

"You care about Peyton, a lot. It's nice to see that someone puts her first for once," Nathan said as he stepped up to guard Julian, tiring of watching him hit his shots so perfectly.

"Well, she's important to me," Julian said simply as he shot after dribbling around Nathan.

They began to play, basically taking turns scoring, with Julian getting in one good steal while Nathan managed to block a number of Julian's shots. The game was all tied up, the next shot won it all.

"You're better than Luke," Nathan said as he checked in the ball.

"Thanks? I mean I guess that's a compliment… but I mean the guy has a heart condition…" Julian said jokingly.

"Man . I love him, he's my brother you know? But sometimes he does some really stupid things," Nathan said as he hit his shot, and winning their game.

"Well I can vouch for that," Julian said as he held the ball thoughtfully now that they were through competing.

"What do you mean by that?" Nathan asked growing serious.

"I mean, he harassed Peyton yesterday when she went for her jog. He was waiting for her a couple blocks away," Julian said in a far off sort of way.

"What did he say to her?" Nathan said, gravely serious.

"He told her that he could tell she wasn't really happy with me, and that she should just stop pretending, that she was," Julian said as he bounced the ball once.

"God, he's such an idiot. So he said that and then left got into a fight with Lindsay and left town?" Nathan put the pieces together, shaking his head.

"Apparently so," Julian said nonchalantly as he tossed the ball to Nathan. Checking his phone he then said, "Hey man this was fun, but I got to get back, we're supposed to have lunch with Peyton's dad."

"Larry? Wow, you better not be late," Nathan said, slightly seriously.

"We'll had dinner a couple times out in L.A. That guys loves his daughter, he sized me up the minute I met him. And he calls me movie guy, because I kept fielding calls about my movie the first time we met," Julian said, shaking his head at the memory.

"Well at least you've had decent conversations with him. I was always Trouble," Nathan said they walked toward the vehicle.

"I forgot you dated Peyton," Julian said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but she's too good for us Scotts," Nathan joked as they got into the vehicle.

"Nate, I'm going to ask you something. And I know we just met and all, but I'd like your opinion," Julian said seriously.

"Alright… shoot," Nate said not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me sometime before we leave," Julian said.

"Are you asking for my permission?" Nathan asked slightly surprised.

"Well, I've already spoken to Larry, and he said sure but it was up to Peyton, but I figured since you and Peyton are so close I might clue you in beforehand," Julian said quickly, becoming a bit shy about his decision.

"Sawyer and I definitely go way back, and I agree with Larry, I'm fine with it, you make her happy and it's nice to see her laughing more than crying, but when it all comes down to it, it's up to Peyton. I would caution you that she might not say yes, but would come around after awhile," Nathan said as they drove down the street that would lead them to the beach house. As they got out of the vehicle, he added, "And I would tell Brooke Davis."

Julian laughed at this and said, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Nathan opened the door and they were surprised to find Lindsay rushing to see who was at the door.

"Hey Linds," Nathan greeted slowly, as he allowed Julian to pass by to go upstairs.

"Wrong Scott brother," Lindsay attempted to joke, but the sadness in her eyes didn't allow it to ring true.

"Sorry Linds," Nathan said shutting the door. Looking around he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Peyton and Brooke are still upstairs, and Haley took Jamie out to the beach to make sandcastles," Lindsay said as she walked back to the living room where her laptop was set up and she was obviously doing work.

Nathan watched her and felt as though his brother had hit a new low. Shaking his head disappointedly, he cleared his throat and then said, "Oh, well, I'm gonna take a shower and see about making some lunch."

"Alright," Lindsay said absently.

Nathan walked up the stairs and met Brooke Davis coming out of Julian and Peyton's room. Raising his eyebrows in shock, Nathan asked, "Long gossiping session?"

Brooke eyed him before stepping back toward the door and taking a quick listen, she then stalked up close to Nathan and asked in a low, serious, quiet voice, "Can you keep a secret?"

Nathan nodded solemnly.

"Peyton thinks Julian is going to ask her to marry him, so we were talking about her wedding," Brooke said in the same secretive voice.

Nathan couldn't help the roaring laugh that overcame him.

Brooke looked offended and asked curtly, "What's so funny?"

Nathan quickly recovered himself and pulled her toward his bedroom and asked, "Can YOU keep a secret?"

Brooke looked at him curiously and then smiled, "Sure I can."

"Well, Julian IS going to ask Peyton to marry him," Nathan said chattily.

Brooke squealed excitedly while jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Nathan laughed at his long time friend and then gently covered her mouth and motioned for her to quiet down. "I'm surprised Peyton didn't come running after that screech."

Brooke glared at Nathan, but immediately began smiling again. "Nathan our best friend is going to get married."

"So she told you she was going to say yes?" Nathan asked, as he sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes.

"Yeah, that's what she said yesterday," Brooke said. "I can't believe he told you and not me. I'm her best friend!"

Nathan laughed again before saying, "He's planning on telling you. I think he's not sure how to approach you. You're always with Peyton."

As he saw her gearing up for another insult, Nathan held up his hand, "And he totally gets why you two are always together. So, he wants to clue you in, but he's still trying to respect that you two want to spend time together."

"Alright. I'll try to find a way to be conveniently alone sometime. You could help by sending Peyton out on her own," Brooke said mischievously.

"Or not. Did you hear about Lucas?" Nathan asked as he walked into the closet.

"You mean his not so subtle jealous fit?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe that guy!" Nathan said angrily.

"I don't know what he was thinking," Brooke agreed as she subtly shifted her weight back and forth.

"He wasn't, and still isn't," Nathan said as he re-entered the room, clean clothes in hand.

"P. Saywer, soon to be Baker, thinks he's in Charleston," Brooke said while skillfully avoiding Nathan's gaze.

"You know, she might be onto something. He drives when he's upset and Charleston reminds him of Keith," Nathan said as all the pieces came together for them. After a moment he added, "It's funny the way she knows him so well."

"Lucas blew it when he left her in that hotel room," Brooke said, almost cattily.

"I'm not saying he deserves her, because he doesn't. I'm saying he lost her, and it's his own fault. I'm really glad that Julian was there, and has been there," Nathan clarified. When Brooke said nothing, Nathan quickly said, "Julian can play basketball."

Brooke gave Nathan a confused stare and said, "What?"

"Julian. He plays ball better than Lucas," Nathan said quickly.

"What does this have to do with what we were talking about?" Brooke asked, still quite confused.

"Nothing really. I didn't know where else we could go with that topic. He may be a jerk, but he's still my brother, I was kind of over the whole bashing Lucas thing," Nathan admitted.

"Oh. Wait did you say he plays better than Lucas?" Brooke asked with a kinked brow.

"Yeah, but he doesn't plan on telling Peyton. Because she was into the fact that he wasn't an athlete," Nathan gushed.

"Nate you are quite the gossip," Brooke said in a complimentary tone.

"I think it comes from being married," Nathan said sheepishly. He glanced at the clock, and jumped up while saying, "Speaking of being married, I've gotta get cleaned up before Hales and Jamie come home. I'm supposed to be cooking right now."

"Alright Nathan Scott, I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Lindsay I guess," Brooke said slightly let down.

Nathan laughed and said, "It's not the end of the world Davis. I'll be down in ten minutes I promise."

Brooke smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

**AN: Hi all! I can't believe it's already been a week. My pre written chapters are rapidly depleting, but I'm working on the end? I guess technically the last chapter was the first written. But back to this chapter. I hope I conveyed the friendships well, that nothing was really too OOC. I've always thought that Nathan would have a great relationship with Peyton, and Brooke. **

**Also I've been thinking about why I like JuPe... Obviously because Julian makes Peyton smile, and he understands her. And, now that, in canon, he's with Brooke... It's just, I like to imagine that Brooke would end up with someone who fell in love with her, and only her, and never considered Peyton as an interest. Like Owen! But maybe that's just me, and I know that it's a show and they need to do the whole drama thing, but in my world, Peyton and Brooke get their own boys.**

**Sorry that came out really long winded. I hope you're still enjoying the story, please let me know. I love reviews! And thank you for reading!**


	8. Connect the Dots

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Peyton walked through the door Julian held open for her, attempting to adjust her favorite white sundress discreetly. She stood behind the family who were speaking to the hostess. As the hostess and the family departed for their table, Peyton pulled at her skirt once more. She was never this nervous when they went to lunch with her father. But she couldn't help it, something felt off about this meeting.

"Are you alright?" Julian asked as they stood waiting for the hostess to return.

"Yeah, fine," Peyton said with a small smile.

"Are you sure? You've been awful fidgety since we left the beach house," Julian continued, still not convinced.

"Something feels off, wrong almost. Is that crazy?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Not at all. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. You get to see your dad today Peyt!" Julian said as he wrapped on arm around her comfortingly.

"You're right, I'm stressing over nothing," Peyton agreed.

"Good afternoon, table for two?" the hostess asked as she stepped behind her podium once more.

"For three actually," Julian said with his charismatic smile.

"Right this way," she said as she motioned to her right.

They followed her to a booth in the corner. Julian let Peyton decide where she wanted to sit, and then scooted in beside her.

"Your server will be right with you," the hostess said as she left them.

Julian draped his arm over her shoulder and asked, "Are you still nervous?"

Peyton sighed and said, "I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

Julian said nothing, but gave her a reassuring squeeze. They sat looking over one menu together.

"Good afternoon, my name is Christie and I'll be your server. I see we're waiting for one more guest. Would you like me to get your drinks now?"

"Sure, I'll have a glass of water for now," Peyton said as she shifted her gaze from the server to Julian.

"I'll have water for now as well."

"Alright I'll bring those right out," Christie the server said, taking her leave.

Again the couple sat quietly, each processing their own thoughts, but neither uncomfortable in the slightest. At some point their glasses of water are brought out to them, and they sip every now and again. Peyton glanced at her phone with increasing regularity once the condensation on her glass becomes thick droplets of water.

"Maybe there was a delay at the docks, he's only twenty minutes late. We did get here early," Julian said once Peyton sighed heavily for the third time in five minutes.

"You're right, and I know I shouldn't be this stressed out, but I am," Peyton admitted.

At that moment, the hostess approached their table, with Larry following her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he said as soon as he sat down. "There was a hold up with one of the Canadian crewmember's passport."

"It's alright," Peyton said, as though she hadn't spent the last thirty minutes in a state of constant panic.

"We were just fine sitting here," Julian assured Larry with a wink.

They ate and conversed comfortably. Larry shared stories of his day to day. Julian and Peyton talked about things that happened back in Los Angeles and then about the time they had spent in Tree Hill, leaving out the Lucas drama. Surprisingly it was Larry who brought him up.

After ordering dessert, Larry suddenly spoke, "I forgot! I wanted to tell you I thought I saw Rake boy down by the docks. Looked like he hadn't slept in days and pretty ragged."

Peyton and Julian exchanged a look, and Peyton quickly excused herself.

"So you haven't asked her yet," Larry said as he sipped his coffee.

"I haven't," Julian agreed. "I haven't told Brooke Davis."

Larry chuckled and then said, "Say no more, Brooke Davis is a forced to be reckoned with."

"I did happen to mention it to Nathan Scott, he approved, and said to ensure that I talk to Brooke first," Julian said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I've always been thankful for Brooke Davis. She's been Peyton's rock, and protector for a long time now. Trouble's grown up a lot, and he's a very good man now a days," Larry said in a kind of far off voice.

"They both care a lot about Peyton. It's kind of intimidating to come here and immediately be scrutinized and compared to Lucas Scott," Julian said, eyes focused on his water glass.

"I'm sure you've passed with flying colors. Have you had any run in's with rake boy?" Larry asked as he shifted in his seat.

"We ran into him at a grocery story not last night, but the night before," Julian said, as he recalled the encounter. "He was pretty bent out of shape."

"He's got a girlfriend, doesn't he?" Larry asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, he's been with her for a little longer than Peyton and I if I understand the timeline correctly. But how did you know that?" Julian asked as he looked around for Peyton.

"His mother and I formed a sort of friendship when Peyton and Lucas were in high school. She sends me an email every now and again, and she keeps up with the community here," Larry said rather casually.

"I've actually met Karen. Peyton wanted to have dinner with her. I think it was one of the first tests she put me through. A week later we moved in together," Julian said just as casually.

"I think Peyton's comfortable talking to her about things she should have been able to talk to her mother about," Larry said quietly.

"I called Nathan, he said he would check it out," Peyton said as she came back to the table.

"Am I understanding Lucas has been missing?" Larry asked

"You are…" Peyton said in a way that conveyed the idea that she didn't want Larry to continue that line of questioning.

Luckily, Christie returned at that moment with the peach pie slices and refills for drinks.

"So Dad, are you going to be in Tree Hill for very long?" Peyton asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well the ship is heading back out in about a week, if the repairs are done on time," Larry answered as he used his fork to cut another piece of his pie.

"That's great dad. I hope we'll get to see each more of each other!"

"Of course we will, if you have time for me that is," Larry said jokingly. As he saw Peyton open her mouth to dispute his words, he said, "Now don't get yourself all worked up. I just meant that you're here with your friends, and your boyfriend. I don't mind you spending time with them because you haven't seen them in a very long time."

"Alright," she submitted as gave Julian's hand a squeeze

"Besides, how do you know I don't have other people to visit?" Larry asked jokingly.

All this time Julian had been observing their interactions and was highly amused. He'd seen them together in Los Angeles of course, but there was something different about seeing them here in Tree Hill.

At this time, Larry's phone went off, surprising Peyton, Julian, and especially Larry. He looked down and grimaced. He looked apologetically at Peyton and said, "I'm sorry baby, I've have to take this."

Peyton waved him off and said, "I understand, we'll be here."

Larry nodded and answered the phone, heading towards the doors.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Julian asked Peyton.

"I am now. I love that you get along with my dad so well," Peyton said as she leaned toward him, and placed her head on his shoulder.

When her father made his way back to the table, he looked a little flustered. Peyton immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh just some stuff I have to take care of, you know now that I'm captain. So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave right now. There's no way I can put this off," Larry said as he reached for his wallet.

Julian stopped him, and said, "I'll take of it Larry."

Larry gave him a look, and then smiled, and said, "Alright, just this once."

Julian laughed and said, "That's what you think."

Peyton shook her head at the guys, and slid out of the booth after Julian had stood to pay for their meal.

"I'll see you later sweetheart," Larry said as he gave his daughter a hug and kissed her temple just like he used to do.

"See you dad," Peyton said as he released her, and headed for the door.

Peyton sighed as she sat back down. She was smiling when Julian got back, and his curiosity was piqued. He sat across from her and said, "What are you smiling about Ms. Sawyer?"

"You," she answered simply.

"Me?" he asked, slightly stunned.

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"The little things you do," Peyton said as she made the face she made when she was complimenting, and flirting, at the same time.

Julian smirked and said, "Like what?"

"Like letting my dad think he's paying the check all the time. And letting me stew when I need to. And well everything," Peyton said as she stood up and waited for him to join her.

"I love you too," he said as he placed his arm over her shoulders and they walked out of the diner.

* * *

**AN: I love my JuPe. And I love what little we saw of Larry and Peyton's relationship. Yep. Sorry, I kind of forgot today was Monday. I need to set a google alert or something. So I didn't do my final read through, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review, or comment on everything. A special thank you to gosal11444 for always reviewing! And thanks grayfan, mthorne13, and Suze18 for their reviews too! ****I may put up a chapter Friday in the holiday spirit, if I finish a few more before then.**** Anyway, Happy Holidays!**


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Nathan parked next to his brother's car. He exhaled loudly as he killed the engine. It wasn't a part of the town he frequented; its proximity to the docks made it a favorite place for the crews who were constantly coming and going. He pulled his leather jacket from the back seat and got out of the vehicle. In the short distance from his vehicle to the front door, his mind had flashed through all the potential situations he could find his brother in. None of them seemed ideal.

As he opened the door, he quickly made note of the setting. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Lucas was currently the bar's only patron. He was less surprised that Lucas seemed to be pretty gone already. He gave the bartender a polite nod in greeting as he made his way across the bar and took a seat next to his brother. Lucas didn't bother to look in his direction and simply slide his glass forward to signal he wanted another drink.

Nathan shook his head in response to the questioning glance the bartender sent in his direction. The bartender refilled Lucas' glass and mumbled something under his breath as he walked away, shaking his head.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked after watching Lucas down the drink in a swift motion.

"Drinking," he said knowingly, a slight slur evident.

Nathan rolled his eyes and said, "I can see that."

Lucas said nothing and simply sat staring ahead.

Already growing frustrated, Nathan asked, "What's going on Luke?"

Luke slid his glass forward again, and said, "I think everyone knows what this is about."

"This is about Peyton?" Nathan asks as though he is genuinely shocked by his brother's response. He looks straight ahead and tries to come up with something to say, and finds that he has no words to express his frustration. Instead, he orders a soda when the bartender comes by to fill Luke's glass yet again.

As they sit there, Nathan wracks his mind for words, and Lucas slowly sips this drink. Nathan's soda is fizzing out and so is his mind, so he says the first thing that comes to him, "Are you insane? You have an amazing girlfriend, who by the way has been worried sick since you disappeared. And you're here drinking because Peyton came back to town?"

Lucas doesn't reply, he simply continues to drink his drink. So Nathan waits. When the glass is finally empty, Lucas says, "I never knew how much it would hurt to see her look at someone like that."

Nathan is kind of floored by the raw honesty in his brother's voice, and the sobering effect his statement has had on him. He knows Lucas has always been the poetic, romantic sort of guy to the rest of the world. He's really tried to live up to the image of the good guy with the heart of gold. But he also knows that his brother is only a man, made of flesh and blood, just like everybody else. And he knows that Peyton didn't mean to hurt him, she just went on with her life, the same way Lucas did.

Or so he's said for the last year or so.

"She's doing the same thing you are Luke. Moving on."

Lucas turns to face him, and Nathan is not surprised by the anger.

"You think I don't realize that?" Lucas asks as he gestures wildly with his hands before he slumps down into a defeated posture.

Nathan pushes his flat soda away. He can't bring himself to drink it.

"She's moved on. And I've moved on. You know what? I always found it very ironic that the book I wrote about the love I had for Peyton was what brought me to Lindsay," Lucas said in a rambling sort of way. "I really did think that, someday, Peyton and I would be together again. But I saw the way she looked at him, and it makes me think that they were meant to be together."

Nathan is afraid to say anything. He worries if he does, his brother will completely shut down. So he sits completely still and waits for Lucas to continue. The bartender is keeping his distance as well. Nathan wonders how many men have sat on these stools and spoke about heartache and broken hearts.

"I invited her to my Los Angeles book signing. I thought maybe now that my book had been published, I would be enough for her, but she never came," Lucas said suddenly, no anger in his voice, mostly despair as far as Nathan could tell. "That was the day I agreed to go out with Lindsay. It's always been Peyton, Nate. What do I do now that she's moved on?"

Nathan balked at this. Never had he imagined his brother was clinging the to idea of Peyton. When he returned from New York, he had been enthusiastic about the publishing of his book, and full of stories about the time he'd spent with Brooke. He had only mentioned the break up, in a passing sort of way, after Haley had asked about Peyton's reaction. It was kind of an unspoken rule from then on that any and all mentions of Peyton were to stop. Then they moved to Maryland, and Lucas was busy working with Lindsay on ensuring his book was ready to be released to the masses. Peyton had appeared to be long forgotten, or buried at least. Except, now that Nathan thought about it, Lucas was perfecting a book written as a testament to the love that Lucas and Peyton shared. She had never really been as far from Lucas' mind as Nathan had thought.

With this revelation, Nathan cleared his throat and said, "You let her go."

Lucas turned to face his brother once more and said, "What?"

"You let her go," Nathan said again, clearer this time. "You broke her heart when you left her in that hotel room."

"She broke mine when she said no!" Lucas said angrily.

"She said someday. You know it, I know it, everybody knows it," Nathan countered.

"She didn't believe I would ever get my book published," Lucas muttered.

"You know that's not true," Nathan said knowingly.

"How do you know all this?" Lucas asked curiously.

"We were friends Luke. She used to tell me everything," Nathan said.

"Of course," Lucas said dismissively.

"You broke her heart that night, but she didn't really let you go until the day of your signing," Nathan said as he swirled the flat soda.

"What?" Lucas said as he turned again.

"She was there, she saw you with Lindsay and left. She thought you were happy, and walked out of there determined let you go so you could continue to be happy," Nathan said as he continued to stare at his drink.

"You knew? You knew she had showed up and didn't tell me?" Lucas asked, hurt evident in both his eyes and voice.

"I didn't know you still cared about her! You never talked about her! You even had a relationship with, what was her name, Brianna, before Lindsay. From where I stood, you were happy," Nathan said as he attempted to defend his actions. "I wanted her to be happy too."

Lucas has been staring at him this entire time. Now his eyes have dropped, and Nathan knows he already understood everything, he just didn't want to accept it. He's not going to say anything else. He's done all he can.

"I want that too," Lucas admitted as he pushed his glass away and placed several bills on the counter. He added, 'It's just a lot more difficult that I thought it would be to see her happy with someone else,"

Nathan merely nodded in agreement, and followed his brother out of the bar. Lucas rode with Nathan without complaint. Nathan drove Lucas to home, and told him he would tell Lindsay where he was. He backed out of he driveway and watched as his brother entered his house. It was going to be an interesting sort of day as far as he could tell.

* * *

**AN: Wow, thanks for your reviews and support. Sorry I'm two days late. The holidays have been busy... I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be. Anyway Lucas is Lucas. I hope this chapter came out well. I will update next Monday! Happy New Year to you all! **


	10. One Thing is For Sure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill.**

**

* * *

**

Julian and Peyton walked into the beach house and heard people talking animatedly in the kitchen area. When the door shut behind them, it went quiet.

Peyton looked at Julian, who shrugged, and then called out, "Hey… It's us! We're back…"

Brooke came out of the kitchen and said a little loudly, "Hey Peyt, Hollywood. Did you have a good lunch?"

Peyton gave her best friend a suspicious glance, but when Brooke didn't break, she simply said, "Yeah, we did."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Well come on in to the kitchen Hales and I were just cleaning up. Lindsay went for a walk, said she needed to clear her head."

Julian looked around the room and said, "Where's Jamie?"

"Oh he's upstairs, cleaning out Chester's cage," Haley said from beside the kitchen sink.

"Chester?" Julian asked as he stood, looking around to see what he could do to help.

"Chester's his bunny," Haley said laughing lightly. As she added, more to herself than anyone else, "I just realized how strange that could sound if you don't know Chester."

"He has a rabbit?" Julian asked with childish excitement. Peyton rolled her eyes as her female friends cast her questioning looks. She shook her head and motioned toward Julian, who said at that exact moment, "Peyton won't let me get a pet, she says I won't take care of it."

Brooke and Haley shared a glance, while Peyton simply said, "That's right I said that, and I still hold to it. You're gone on location most of the time. What am I going to do with an 80-pound dog?"

Julian opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by Peyton once again, "And you know I don't want a rabbit, or a rodent of any kind. And when I suggested we get a cat you said cats were stupid."

Julian smirked at her. Letting the moment hang for a moment, he then said, "Alright, let's not fight right now. We're on vacation, and your friends are watching us."

Peyton laughed and then said, "Alright."

"I'm going to go check out this bunny though," Julian said as he turned to exit the kitchen.

"Don't get any ideas!" Peyton shouted after him, earning a sarcastic 'ha!' from her boyfriend. She then looked at her friends, and found they were both sporting the same, 'wow' expression. She shrugged and asked casually, "What?"

"Peyton Sawyer, having a very domestic argument," Haley said.

Peyton again shrugged, and said defensively, "Big deal."

Brooke laughed and said, "Aw P. Sawyer, don't get all huffy. We're just teasing."

Peyton gave them both pointed looks and said, "I'm not huffy."

Brooke laughed, and Haley smiled as they watched a flush come over Peyton's features. Brooke then whispered, loudly, "Not huffy indeed."

"Whatever you guys," Peyton said as she took a seat on the stool. "So I take it Nathan went down to the docks?"

The mood became quite somber rather quickly. Haley said, "Yeah he did."

"Has he called to say whether or not he's found him?" Peyton asked as she toyed with the dishtowel laid out before her.

"No, we haven't heard anything," Brooke said as she wiped the counter dry.

"Did you tell Lindsay?" Peyton asked.

"Why are you so concerned?" Brooke countered.

"I just think that if it were Julian who suddenly ran off after a fight, I'd want to know that he was safe," Peyton said, her attention still on the dishtowel, missing the looks her friends were giving each other. "Besides, we all know Lucas isn't known to make the best choices when he's upset. So of course I'm hoping he's okay."

"That's true," Haley and Brooke said together, before giggling. Lucas' inability to cope was a well known problem, apparently.

"So what did you all have for lunch here?" Peyton asked as she looked for any evidence.

"Spaghetti, Brooke cooked," Haley said.

"Brooke Davis? Made spaghetti? Did you take a picture?" Peyton teased.

"Hey at least I can cook something without burning it," Brooke said haughtily.

"I can cook…" Peyton attempted to defend herself. But waved it off and then said, "Alright I concede that I'm in no way a proper chef. But still, having Brooke Davis cook for you is monumental."

"We were honored," Haley said with reverence usually reserved for the most serious of events.

"Alright, alright," Brooke said as she sat on the stool beside Peyton. Smiling brightly, she asked, "So now, how was Larry?"

"Larry rushed off to meet a woman after lunch," Peyton said, kinking a brow at the look her friend gave her.

"And you're perfectly alright with that? Your father seeing another woman after all these years?" Brooke asked as she nibbled on a cookie she had stolen from the cookie jar.

"I hate to break it to you girlie, but my father has been dating women every now and again for years now," Peyton said as she broke off a piece of the cookie Brooke was enjoying.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted as she slapped the back of Peyton's hand.

"I love cookies, you knew that. So taking a cookie was just tempting fate," Peyton said took a vindictive bite of the cookie.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but changed the subject back by asking "So tell me about this woman."

"She's a customs official," Peyton said obviously not willing to give up any more details.

"Really? So they met through work then," Haley said, drawn in by the mystery of it all.

Peyton sat resolutely, arms crossed. She took another bite of her cookie and chewed it thoughtfully. Haley then said, "Come on Peyton, tell us more about your father's new lady."

Unable to hold her passive face, Peyton caved and said, "Actually, I was only joking with Brooke. He's working. But now that I'm thinking about it, a dinner with all of us and my dad sounds perfect. It's been ages since you've seen him, and Nathan too. Oh Hales, can we have a dinner in the backyard?"

"Sure, sure," Haley said, happy to oblige as long as Peyton was smiling. When it didn't seem like Peyton was going to add anything else, Haley said casually, "By the way, can we go back to the pet conversation."

"Yeah. You've been dying to have a big ol' bulldog since we were nine years old," Brooke said as she looked at Peyton pointedly.

"I'm twenty-two now. Things that I wanted then are different from things that I want now," Peyton said as she refocused her attention on the dishtowel again, and her voice lowered slightly with each syllable.

"I don't believe any of that for a second. God Peyt, You're ready to marry him! And couples have pets," Brooke said as she patted her best friend's thigh. "Besides, it'll be good for you to have a big dog to protect you while he's away."

"Yeah, what she said," Haley said as she patted Peyton on the back.

"You guys are hilarious," Peyton said as she laughed at their combined sincerity. "I'll think about it. But right now, I want to get dressed and go for another run, maybe along the beach this time. I have a lot to think about right now."

"He's a good guy Peyton, and he makes you happy," Brooke said as Peyton walked away. "You deserve to be happy."

Haley nodded to emphasize the validity of Brooke's statement.

"I have the sneaking suspicion I was the topic of your discussion before we came back from lunch," Peyton said as she left the room and headed upstairs.

"She's good," Haley said as she grabbed herself a cookie.

"So did Nathan tell you," Brooke asked in a whisper as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"That Julian's going to propose?" Haley asked in an excited whisper.

"Isn't it exciting?" Brooke said as she nearly squealed in excitement. "I'm just waiting for him to tell me. It's so frustrating that Lucas had to be a drama queen now. I'm never going to corner him alone."

"Calm down, Peyton's going to be coming back through here any minute. We can't be discussing _that_," Haley said pointedly.

"Alright fine. We'll talk about Lucas then," Brooke said catching Haley's eyes and daring her to discuss that boy again.

"Let's not talk about that train wreck either," Haley said as she sat down on the stool that Peyton had vacated.

"Alright, let's just talk about my mom's latest idea," Brooke said with a note of exhaustion.

"Not a good idea," Peyton said as she came down the stairs.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Haley asked.

"Just something about Brooke's mom. It's never a good idea to talk about Brooke's mom in any scope," Peyton said as she walked by them toward the back door.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but then said, "She's right though."

"I'm happy that's settled. I'll see ya'll in a few," Peyton said as she headed out the back door.

"Oh good she's gone, " Brooke said as she jumped off the stool. She watched as Peyton took off down the beach, and then grabbed Haley's hand and said, "Let's corner Julian and make him tell us all the details."

"Should we really do that in front of Jamie? He's bound to tell Peyton," Haley said before they were halfway up the stairs.

Brooke paused, and then said, "You're right. Why don't you take Jamie, and I'll talk to Julian."

"Fine, but you have to give me all the details," Haley said as they made it up the stairs.

"Jamie, come with me, I need your help with dinner," Haley said as she stared at Brooke while they made their way down the hall.

They opened the door and found Julian and Jamie sitting at the end of Jamie's bed. Julian was holding Chester as Jamie pet him and listened to the tale that Julian was sharing.

"Aww Mama Julian was telling me about how they make movies," Jamie said in his adorable four year old voice.

Haley laughed and said, "I'm sure he'll find the time to be able to finish telling you before he goes back to Los Angeles."

"Of course I will little man," Julian assured him as he stood and put Chester back in his cage.

"Jamie, wash your hands and meet me downstairs, alright?" Haley said in her motherly voice. As Jamie dutifully walked out of his bedroom, Haley turned to Julian and said, "We're going to make a big dinner again. I never get to make big meals."

"I'm sure it will be great, everything has been delicious so far," Julian assured Haley as she left the room. The door closed and Julian turned to Brooke and said, "Well how about that, I have Brooke Davis all to myself."

"And I've got Julian Baker all to myself," Brooke said with a raised brow.

"Whatever shall we do on our own," Julian said as he began to pet Chester again, through the cage.

"I don't know," Brooke said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, we could always talk about Peyton," Julian said as he turned away from Chester. "I want your opinion,"

Brooke cut in and said, "I think you should ask her at the dinner we're all supposed to have with Larry, It's kind of perfect really."

Julian chuckled and asked, "Nathan?"

"I've been waiting for you to come to me for ages now," Brooke said dramatically.

Julian raised his eyebrows and said, "I only talked to Nate this morning. It's been all of five hours."

"Five hours? Hollywood, you should have spoken to me the minute it crossed your mind!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped off the bed.

"So, at dinner, with an audience?" Julian said rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, yes, that does sound about right."

"P. Sawyer is going to die!" Brooke said as she nearly jumped up and down in all her giddiness.

"I can't marry someone who's dead," Julian said rather seriously.

Brooke slapped his arm before saying thoughtfully, "You are funny. Every minute I spend with you, makes me more sure that you are the right guy for Peyton."

* * *

**AN: Well, well then. I can't believe how amazing you guys are. I really appreciate your reviews. I'm sorry for mistakes, I actually wrote this today. If there are any glaring ones please let me know and I'll fix it straight away. ****I hope you liked this chapter.**** Lots of interaction between everyone. I'm very happy that you're all enjoying the story. It gives me inspiration to continue this. So please leave your thoughts. I think this week I will send out personal replies, in honor of my birthday! **


	11. Under the Covers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill.**

**

* * *

**Peyton woke the next morning to her phone rumbling against the bedside table. She groggily reached for her phone and answered it without glancing at the screen, "Hello?"

"Daddy?" she said, trying to hide the heaviness of her voice. "What is it?"

"Dad, I'm never up at six in the morning if I can help it," Peyton said as she shook her head at the ridiculousness of her father's question.

"We don't have any specific plans for today," Peyton said as she rubbed her eyes, getting out of bed.

"Oh!" she shouted as she made it out to the hall. "Can you come to dinner tonight? I want to have a real sit down dinner with you and Nate, Brooke, and everyone."

"You don't know how happy this makes me." Peyton said as she walked down the hall toward the room her best friend currently inhabited.

"Everything is fine here, Nate said he found Luke yesterday. He's home, but his girlfriend is still here," Peyton said as she slipped into Brooke's room.

"Alright then, thanks for calling Dad. I'll see you this evening, seven ish," Peyton said as she plopped down on Brooke's bed, causing Brooke to shift and mumble in her sleep.

"I love you too. Have a good day," Peyton said as she hung up and got under the covers with her best friend. Brooke mumbled again before pulling the covers tight over herself. Peyton chuckled and curled up behind Brooke and fell asleep again.

* * *

Peyton slowly opened her eyes. Remembering she had switched beds earlier in the morning she rolled over and found herself face to face with Brooke.

"Good morning P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"Morning B. Davis," Peyton said as she reached for her phone.

"Its nine o clock," Brooke said as she realized what Peyton was searching for.

"Oh," Peyton said. After a moment she stretched her arms and said, "Has it really only been three hours? I feel like I've been sleeping for days."

"Days?" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow. "So you and movie producer guy don't sleep? Interesting."

Peyton's jaw dropped and she said, "That's not what I meant."

"Well now I know you'll end up pregnant within months," Brooke said as she tried not to smile.

"Oh god! You're terrible Brooke!" Peyton said as she squirmed at the thought. "There is no way I'm ready for a baby. A dog? Maybe. A baby? No way."

Brooke laughed at Peyton's visual cues of discomfort. "Stop. You can handle anything. This would just be another adventure."

"We live in a one bedroom apartment in North Hollywood. He's gone half the time, and I'm at work eighteen hours a day. I barely have time to eat and sleep," Peyton said as she sat up.

"But plenty of time for sex," Brooke said as she rolled over, and pulled the covers over herself again. "Now be quiet so I can go back to sleep."

When Peyton didn't reply Brooke looked over her shoulder at her best friend who hadn't moved and was still sitting stark still. Brooke sat up and said, "P. Sawyer, you aren't pregnant, calm down. I was only joking."

Peyton didn't turn to face Brooke. Instead she began rambling, "Oh god Brooke, what if I do get pregnant? Am I crazy for being in a relationship with Julian? For even thinking about marrying him? What if he wants kids right away? This could all fall apart so easily."

Brooke's eyes conveyed the panic she suddenly felt, as well as the guilt of causing her friend to doubt herself. She scooted closer to Peyton and rubbed her back soothingly. "Peyton, stop. What you have with Julian is wonderful. I'm sorry for making you panic."

After a moment, Peyton was leaned her head on Brooke shoulder and said, "It wasn't your fault. You just brought up something that we haven't talked about yet. It made me nervous."

"Well then talk to him," Brooke said simply.

"Now?" Peyton asked, jumping away from Brooke.

"Would it make you feel better?" Brooke asked. Peyton's expression was telling enough. "Well go talk to him. You said you share everything. This is important, so go now."

"How did I wind up with such an awesome best friend?" Peyton asked as she paused at the door.

"You're just lucky like that," Brooke said before smiling.

"Must've used up all my luck on you," Peyton said teasingly as she shut the door. Brooke's protests were easily heard through the door, causing Peyton to smirk.

She scampered down the hall and into the room she was sharing with her boyfriend. As she slipped into the room, she saw he was in business mode. He was incredibly sexy when he was in business mode. She paid no attention to his conversation, choosing to admire his features instead. His hand was running through his hair, making it stick up just so. He was staring out the window, tall and in control. He was still in his pajama pants and shirtless, but the tone of his voice left no doubt that it was important. She watched his as he dealt with whoever was on the other end of the line.

When the conversation ended he turned to looked at her, lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, ankles crossed, and smiling.

"Good morning Miss Sawyer, I missed you earlier," Julian said as he walked towards the bed.

Peyton's smile faded, and her features became serious.

Julian sat beside her and asked, "Don't I get a good morning?"

"Do you want kids?" Peyton asked. She added, "I know when we first got together, we both said that we liked kids. But we've never said whether or not we wanted kids of our own. So do you or don't you?"

Julian was taken back. He faltered for a second before saying, "Yes?"

When Peyton's facial expression didn't changed, he asked, "Is that the right answer?"

"There is no right or wrong answer, I just want to know if you want kids," Peyton said as she sat up.

"I want kids if you want kids, and if you don't want kids, I'm alright with that," Julian answered.

"I don't want you just be alright, what would make you happy?" Peyton asked, growing frustrated.

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. I won't feel unfulfilled or whatever if we don't ever have kids," Julian said as he interlaced their fingers.

"So if I say I want thirteen kids, and we're going to name them all George, you'd be okay with that?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Anything for you," Julian said sincerely.

"And if I got pregnant tomorrow?" Peyton asked in the same tone as before.

"We'd have a baby in about nine months named George," Julian replied.

"And if I say I want to wait a few years to have kids?" Peyton continued.

"We'll have a George in a couple years," Julian answered, still completely sincere.

"I guess I didn't use up all my luck," Peyton said quietly. She then turned to Julian and said, "You're such a good guy."

"Well, what can I say?" Julian said as he started smiling. After a moment he said, "What brought on this sudden conversation? Do you think you're pregnant?"

"Oh go no," Peyton said quickly. "Brooke got me all worked up. She said with all the sex we have I was going to end up pregnant very quickly. And that got me thinking."

"Ah, Brooke Davis," Julian said as though it explained everything.

Peyton couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Don't let Brooke hear you say anything like that. She'll never forgive you."

Julian chuckled and said, "And we wouldn't want that."

"She's my best friend, of course we don't want her holding a grudge. Can you imagine how awkward that would make her visits? I'd probably have to meet her at a hotel or something," Peyton said.

"Well then, I promise to stay on Brooke's good side," Julian said with complete sincerity.

"Good," Peyton replied. She then turned his face toward hers, and kissed him before she said, "Good morning."

"And that is exactly why I hate waking up without you next to me," Julian said. "My day is never quite right without that."

Peyton smiled and said, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Breakfast?" Julian suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Peyton said as she pulled another pair of his pajama pants out of his bag. She also threw a shirt at Julian.

Just as they walked out the door, Julian said, "So how exactly did Brooke come to know that we were having a lot of sex?"

* * *

**AN: So I thought I'd save the dinner party for next chapter. And then maybe wrap everything up in one super long chapter the next week after that. I hope your still enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews, you're all so nice! **


	12. Himerus And Eros

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Brooke walked casually out the backdoor, and stretched outdoors. After a few moments, she quickly checked the area for any sign of her best friend, and anyone else for that matter. Absolutely sure she was alone, she whispered, "All clear."

"You were totally casual about that," Julian said before laughing quietly at Brooke's expression from his seat down below.

"I tried, I think Peyton's still in the shower. And Nathan took Jamie out for while. And Haley is in the office, looking up recipes or something," Brooke said in a frenzied whisper as she leaned over the ledge as casually as she could.

"I see. So Miss Davis, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about," Julian asked, still playing along with her secret meeting plan.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a ring for my best friend," Brooke said as she shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"Oh. I see," Julian said as he rubbed his chin. Waiting a few moments, he said, "Yes, yes I do."

"Can I see it?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"You want me to show you the ring before Peyton gets to see it?" Julian asked, his teasing smile present.

"Please…?" Brooke very nearly begged.

"Alright," Julian said, still smiling. He pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. Tossing it straight up in the air, he nearly laughed as he watched Brooke scramble to catch it.

Brooke opened the box and gasped. She lifted turned the box and stared at the ring. One very beautifully cut emerald, sat between two smaller diamonds, not overly large that Peyton would be embarrassed, but not small in any sense or the word. She whispered, "This is so P. Sawyer."

Julian smirked, but Brooke missed it,

"How did you find this?" Brooke asked as set the box down in front of her.

"I made it," Julian answered simply.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, losing her secret whisper voice.

"Well I am the only male grandchild of both my grandmothers, so I was given their rings. I used their diamonds and added that middle stone, and had it set in platinum," Julian explained as he continued in the quiet tone.

"You were made for my best friend," Brooke said as she snapped the box shut and dropped it into his lap. She turned to go back indoors, and Julian finally made himself completely visible. Stopped, she turned back, and said, "Will you come downtown with me? I want to buy Peyton a present, but I don't know what kind of music she's into these days."

"You want me to tell my girlfriend that I'm going to disappear for a few hours instead of helping her set up for dinner with her dad?" Julian asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," Brooke said assuredly.

"Fine, I'll ask," Julian said as he came up the stairs.

"Good," Brooke said as she opened the door. Haley rushed through the hall, and backed up a few paces.

"There you are!" she said as she grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her out to the office. "Come look at this."

"Alright," Brooke said as she allowed herself to be dragged along.

Julian smirked and closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and found Peyton leaving their room.

"Hey," she said as she smiled at him.

"Hi," he replied.

"I was just going to come find you," Peyton said as she hugged him.

"Well I was coming to tell you that Brooke Davis just asked me to go on excursion with her," Julian said.

"What? Today? Right now?" Peyton asked, obviously upset.

"Well yeah. She said it couldn't wait and we'd only be gone and hour, or two tops," Julian said.

"Sometimes I wish you guys hated each other," Peyton said almost sulkily. "But I suppose I can let you go for an hour."

"Or two," Julian amended.

"Or two," Peyton agreed.

* * *

Peyton sat in the living room, flipping through channels. Haley had left for the grocery store, insistent that she could manage all on her own. Brooke had stolen Julian for God only knew what. And Nathan and Jamie still weren't back from their excursion. She had already gone running this morning, the house was nearly spotless, and Brooke promised to bring take out back for everyone. There was literally nothing to do.

Reaching absently for the chain around her neck, she briefly thought about visiting her mother's grave. Realizing that she would either have to take a cab, or walk, she nixed that idea for the moment. Returning her attention to the television she noted that there was something about dogs on. As luck would have it, they were going over the pros and cons of Weimaraners, the dog Julian had been pushing on Peyton since their first pet discussion.

As the program broke for commercial, Peyton heard a knock at the door. Turning down the TV, she waited to see if whoever was on the other side would go away. Another set of knocks, this time accompanied with the doorbell made Peyton get off the couch. She slowly made her way to the door and, looked through the peephole. Throwing the door open she threw her arms around the man on the other side, while shouting excitedly, "Skills!"

"Hey P. Sawyer," he said as he hugged her back.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped back.

"I came to see if little Jamie Scott wanted to go down to the river court with me," Skills said as he sort of peeked around the house. "Speaking of, where is everybody?"

"Oh Nathan took Jamie out earlier, they should be back soon," Peyton said as she motioned for him to come in.

"Oh, that's cool. But, what are you doing here? I thought you was living it up on the West Coast now," Skills said in his usual jesting manner.

"I came down to show my boyfriend around. He said that I always talk about Tree Hill, and he needed to see it himself, so here we are," Peyton said as she sat down on the couch.

Skills plopped down comfortably on the chair and said, "Oh I see, gotta show the new boy toy off."

"No…" Peyton said while throwing a pillow at him without thinking. Realizing what she'd done, she said quickly, "Oh, God. Skills, I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to apologize for," Skills said as he put the pillow behind his head. "So tell me about this boyfriend."

Peyton looked at Skills, and smiled at his gull. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well… his name is Julian Baker. He's a film producer. Oh, a few years older, but much. He's tall and has brown hair and eyes."

"So basically you two go together seamlessly," Skills said.

"I guess you could look at it like that," Peyton said as she blushed slightly.

"Well then, I'm happy for you," Skills said resolutely.

The door opened and they heard Jamie's feet running over the threshold, as well as Nathan's voice announcing their return.

"We're in the living room," Peyton called out in return.

"Hey Skills," Nathan said as he walked into the room.

Jamie flew by his dad and shouted, "Uncle Skills!"

"What's up?" Skills said as he caught Jamie and tossed him into the air.

"We were at Uncle Lucas, and he's in the doghouse," Jamie said excitedly as Skills put him back on the floor.

Nathan quickly looked at Peyton, and Skills said, "Oh really? Poor Uncle Lucas, but I think he can deal with that on his own. I came here to ask if you wanted to go to the river court with me?"

Jamie turned to his dad and said, "Dad, can I go with Uncle Skills, please?"

"What about lunch? I thought you were starving?" Nathan said as he looked expectantly at his son.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Jamie said excitedly. With a smile he said, "Please, daddy, please?"

"Alright then, you can go, but only if your Uncle Skills promises to buy you lunch," Nathan said as he looked up at Skills.

"J. Scott and I will have lunch at the court, maybe some chicken fingers or something," Skills said as he held his hand down low for a high five for Jamie.

"And then we can come back and help with dinner," Jamie said as he started toward the door. Stopping suddenly, he turned and said, "Uncle Skills can come to dinner, right dad?"

Nathan fumbled with words, before managing to say, "Well it's your Aunt Peyton's dinner…"

"Yeah, sure, the more than merrier, right?" Peyton said cheerily.

"Right," Jamie said as he turned and ran toward the door again.

"I don't mean to step on any toes or anything," Skills said as he stood.

"No it's fine, come, it'll be fun. In fact, bring the guys, and Bevin," Peyton said as she followed him toward the door.

"Alright, we'll see you later then. It was nice to see you P. Sawyer," Skills said as he went out the door with Jamie latching onto his hand and dragging him down the stairs.

"That was nice of you to invite them," Nathan said when Peyton returned to the living room.

"I think it will be fun," Peyton said as she sat back down on the sofa and turned the volume back up.

"I have a favor to ask you," Nathan said after they'd been sitting amicably for a few commercial breaks.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a big favor," Peyton said as she lowered the volume again.

"Because it is," Nathan said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"So what's this favor," Peyton asked as she raised a brow.

"Invite Lindsay and Lucas to your dinner tonight," Nathan said quickly.

"Are you insane?" Peyton countered. "Lucas has been an ass since I got here, and I don't think Lindsay will appreciate 'the girl from Ravens' inviting her over for dinner."

"Come on Peyt, he feels terrible about everything. He wants to prove he's really alright with everything," Nathan said.

"So he wants to get back in everyone's good graces, just like that?" Peyton asked as she stared at Nathan intently, arms crossed.

"No, this is just the first step," Nathan said. Realizing the answer wasn't looking favorable, he said, "Please Peyt? I promise if he so much as whispers something disrespectful, I'll throw him out myself?"

Peyton's arm uncrossed, and she asked, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart," Nathan said solemnly as he made the motion.

Peyton smiled at this, and said, "Alright fine."

"Awesome," Nathan said as he flipped out his phone.

"Are you calling him right now?" Peyton asked, genuinely shocked.

"No, I'm going to tell Haley we're having a cookout rather than the nice sit down dinner," Nathan said as he waited for the call to connect.

Peyton smiled and said, "Way to look out, Scott."

Nathan smiled as well and began speaking to Haley as he left the room. Peyton, in turn decided she would call her dad and let him know about the change in plans.

* * *

Peyton stood on the back porch and looked out at the scene before her. Nathan was grilling, Lucas and Skills, each with beers in hand, were standing off to the side, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth were playing with Jamie, Larry was chatting with Julian, and Bevin was talking a mile a minute to Haley and Lindsay as they organized the table.

"Why are you standing here? Isn't this your party?" Brooke whispered into Peyton's ear as she snuck up behind her.

"Oh god Brooke, why?" Peyton said as she spun around.

"I don't know I thought it would be funny," Brooke said with a shrug. "Now answer my question, isn't this your party?"

"I was just taking it in. It feels like another lifetime ago when we were girls in high school, having get-together's like this every weekend," Peyton said as she turned to face the party again.

"Well, it has been a few years," Brooke agreed.

"Was it a bad idea to invite Lucas?" Peyton asked quietly.

"It was a sign of good faith on your part, and very adult," Brooke said approvingly.

"It's not awkward is it?" Peyton asked.

"No, it doesn't seem awkward. It seems like nothing really happened," Brooke assured Peyton as she took her by the elbow. "Now let's go join everyone."

"Alright," Peyton said as they headed down the steps.

Julian's eyes immediately were on Peyton, causing Larry to smile. Brooke steered Peyton toward Julian in the path that was as far away from Luke as possible, the death glare she sent in his direction went unnoticed by most.

"You look pretty," Julian said as he kissed Peyton's cheek.

"You've seen this dress a hundred times," Peyton said as she took her place instinctively by his side.

"I know, it's your favorite," Julian said as he slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"It's one of the first dresses I made for her," Brooke said proudly.

"I can't believe the girl who nearly burned down my house is running her own corporation now," Larry said reminiscently.

"I did not," Brooke said, quick to defend herself after having this story told many a time over the years. The others laughed at Brooke's response, while Brooke simply murmured mostly to herself, "One lousy smoke alarm."

Larry squeezed Brooke's shoulder and said, "You know I'm joking Brooke. And you know that I love you. It's just hard to believe you're both so grown up now."

Brooke and Peyton shot a thoughtful glance at each other and nodded.

"And I certainly never thought that my daughter would be dating a movie producer," Larry said as he turned his gaze to the couple, he smiled. He added, "But I'm very happy this young man is who Peyton's with. He understands her and is exactly the kind of guy her mother would have approved of."

Peyton's eyes grew teary and Julian gave her a gentle squeeze, and Brooke gave her a soft smile.

Larry then took a thoughtful glance at the people around him. He said, "Looking around at the people you grew up with, I can see how you've become the person you are."

Peyton reached out for her father and said, "Oh daddy."

"I never meant to spend so much time away from you," Larry said sadly.

"I know," Peyton said in a whisper.

"But you've got such a great foundation here, I'm just so glad you had them," Larry said with renewed strength. He turned to Brooke and put a hand on her shoulder, "Especially this girl."

Peyton smiled as she saw the tears in her best friend's eyes.

"She has been such a great friend to you, I can't thank her enough for being there for you when I should have been," Larry said, not letting Peyton or Brooke stop him.

"Peyton has done the same for me," Brooke said to Larry as she reached out to Peyton. The girls were hugging and fighting tears within seconds.

Julian shot a glance toward Nathan, he was staring at the group, confusion etched in every feature. Julian smiled and tried to look as reassuring as possible as he waved at Nathan. Peyton and Brooke broke apart and were laughing as they stepped back. Nathan shook his head as he returned his attentions to the grill.

"So… Shall we sit?" Julian asked, slightly unnerved by the emotions of his three companions and noticing that the other guests were slowly migrating toward the table.

"Sorry I don't know what got into my dad," Peyton said in a whisper, as they walked a few steps behind Brooke and Larry.

"No, it's fine," Julian said. Continuing quietly in a light humorous tone, he said, "I'm sure its just being here with all the kids he watched grow up. Maybe it makes him feel old. And older people are more pensive."

"You are hilarious," Peyton said as she sat in the chair Julian had pulled for her.

"I try," Julian said seriously.

Nathan said, "Alright guys, come and get some."

Every cheered for Nathan as he bowed and hammed it up, causing everyone to laugh. The lined up with their plates and started chatting with one another as they moved along. Before too long, everyone was seated and stories were being told. Laughter was the key to the easy going feeling of the evening. When the sun had completely disappeared, and the food was nearly gone, Peyton stood and cleared her throat.

"I'd like to say something," she said after clenching and unclenching her fists several times.

"Woo! P. Sawyer," Skills cheered from his seat down the way, allowing Peyton to laugh and relax.

"Well I just wanted to thank you all for showing up," Peyton said as she looked toward the boys on the other end of the table. They all nodded in acknowledgement.

Skills, of course, had to throw in his two cents, "Oh you know when P. Sawyer says come have dinner, you gotta come have dinner."

Bevin chastised her boyfriend, but Peyton laughed.

"It's been a long time since we've all been together, and I love that we're all able to come together after so many years and still get along as well as we used to," Peyton said as she smiled. Everyone agreed quietly, nods and backslaps exchanged all along the table.

"And I want to thank my dad for coming to hang out with all of us tonight," Peyton said as she patted her dad's shoulder. There was a resounding agreement from her friends as Larry had told quite a few stories of his own about Nathan, Brooke and Peyton before they had known Haley, Lucas, and the other half of the group who was present tonight.

"Well, I think you all understand, I am grateful for your friendship and your willingness to drop everything and be here, so thanks," Peyton said as she raised her glass. With a look around the table she smiled and said, "To the best friends I could ever ask for."

A resounding, "To friends" was heard as they all followed Peyton's lead, as she sat down. Julian, who was sitting across from Peyton, reached for her hand, and asked quietly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Confused, but obliging, Peyton nodded, and Julian motioned toward the path that led to the beach. Peyton spoke to her dad quickly explaining she'd be gone for a minute. Larry waved her off, something knowing in his motion. Julian took her hand in his as they walked away from the table.

"I thought about doing this in front of everyone," Julian said as they neared the beach, and were just out of earshot of the people they had been dining with. He paused, and then said, "But then I realized, that I didn't really want to share this moment with anyone but you."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked as she stopped, and pulled him to a stop as well. He looked at her, and then at her friends, and back to her again. He sighed, and looked toward the starry sky, and finally looked directly at her.

"Peyton, we've been together for quite some time," Julian started, and closing his eyes he stopped, feeling as though he'd started incorrectly. Peyton simply continued to stare at him, completely perplexed by his behavior and wondering where exactly this conversation was heading.

Noting the fear that had crept into her eyes, Julian took a breath and began again, "Peyton, I am in love with you, and I want to marry you."

"What?" Peyton said as her jaw dropped, all fear now absent from her eyes, replaced by shock.

Julian smiled his charismatic, cheeky smile before he got down on one knee and said, "This entire trip, I've had this ring burning a hole in my pocket. I've had this ring since… well since the first month we'd been together. And right now, I want to know… Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Peyton's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes were large, she made absolutely no sound as she tried to respond. Realizing her voice had failed her, she simply nodded to express her acceptance. Julian then gently slipped the ring onto her finger and admired the way it fit perfectly. As he stood, she was suddenly in his arms, murmuring how much she loved him. She kissed him gently at first, and he returned the sentiment. As the kiss was broken, Peyton was smiling. She loved the way their bodies' simply fit together, no matter what they were doing. Maybe he stooped, or she reached, but it felt like they were simply made for each other.

"I was so afraid you would say no, I suddenly couldn't think of any romantic notions," Julian admitted as he watched her smile.

"Julian, I would've said yes to just about any proposal, as long as it was you asking," Peyton said, almost sheepishly.

"God, Peyt, you have no idea how much I love you," Julian said before he kissed her again.

Peyton smiled, and said, "I think that I do."

Julian also smiled, and replied, "Maybe you do."

"Do you think we should go back to the party?" Peyton asked after a few moments, upon realizing they had been gone for quite some time.

"We could, or we could stay here," Julian said as he nuzzled against her.

"But it's my party, I'm supposed to be the hostess," Peyton said as she glanced back toward the group. Noticing that Haley was serving pie now, she added, "And now Haley's serving pie."

"Pie?" Julian asked, looking toward the group.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, peach pie, with ice cream and everything."

Julian looked between Peyton and the others. Peyton laughed at how torn he appeared.

"Pie it is," Peyton said as she interlaced their fingers, and led him back toward the group.

They attempted to slip back quietly. But Brooke was already on her feet and hugging Peyton before they had come within ten feet of the table. They were babbling excitedly and those who had not been clued in were confused.

"Hey, what's going on P. Sawyer?" Skills asked suddenly.

Brooke turned, and held Peyton's hand out for everyone to see, while stating, "My best friend just got engaged!"

Shock was apparent in the faces of all, followed quickly by applause. Nathan and Skills were the first to congratulate Julian, after Larry of course. Haley and Bevin rushed over to Brooke and Peyton to see the ring, and get details about the proposal. The evening continued in a pleasant manner, despite the early departure of Lucas.

* * *

**AN: Alright, first, I apologize for not posting last week. It was the first week of class, and I was sick. Nothing worked out, and the chapter I didn't like. So I hope you liked this amazingly long chapter, and I make no promises, but next week should be the wedding, aka the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through this multi chapter work. Please review, it really means a lot. Thanks again for reading, until next time!**


	13. This is For Keeps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill. **

**AN: I hope you enjoy this. I felt like today was the day to post this.**

**

* * *

**

Nathan stepped back as Lucas reached up to block his shot, creating the perfect opportunity for a fade away jumper. As the ball went through the hoop and passed through the net with 'swoosh,' Nathan smirked.

Lucas smiled, as he always did when Nathan chose that shot and said, "The fade away is weak."

The brothers laughed as they headed toward the bleachers to rehydrate. They were silent as they drank their water, presumably reflective as they looked out at the river. After awhile, Lucas started stretching, and Nathan wandered toward the hoop, wanting to get some free throw practice in. Tiring of the silence, Nathan decided to bring up a topic that had been on his mind all week.

"She's getting married next weekend, you know," he stated as casually as he possibly could, not sure what sort of reaction he would get.

"We got an invitation too. I think Skills, Fergie, and Junk got invites too," he answered, the timbre of his voice not giving away any hints in regards to his opinion on the subject.

"We're going to fly out Thursday, Brooke has something planned," Nathan said as he bounced the basketball just once.

"We'll be in New York this week," Lucas said in the same register as before.

"Right," Nathan said, honestly forgetting about the trip they'd mentioned weeks ago, before Peyton and Julian had visited.

"Lindsay wants to send something," Lucas said as he stretched his right hamstring muscle. Switching to another stretch he added, "To show that there's no hard feelings..."

"It's a nice gesture," Nathan said, still only casually bouncing the ball.

"I just don't know what we're supposed to send. What says 'I'm sorry I couldn't be mature about your new relationship' and 'congratulations' at the same time?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the bleachers.

"How about a big gesture? Like I don't know showing up at the ceremony and looking genuinely happy for them?" Nathan said as he lined up his shot.

Lucas dropped his head and said, "I'm not sure about that."

"Well the would be the easiest way to say those things," Nathan said as he made the free throw. Catching the ball as it bounced back toward him, he said, "But if you can't make it, you can't make it. It's pretty short notice."

"But I'm going to look like a jackass if I'm the only one who doesn't show up," Lucas said as he leaned back against the next row of bleachers.

"You can't help that your busy," Nathan said as he threw another perfect basket.

"Lindsay's the one who's busy," Lucas said quietly, almost just to himself. He looks at his brother and says, "How weird would it be if it was just me who went?"

"I don't think it would be that weird. Maybe you could hang out with Skills?" Nathan said, chuckling to himself at the idea, and throwing off his shot.

"Funny. Skills will probably go with Bevin," Lucas said as he shifted slightly to the left.

"You can go to the ceremony. Stay for a piece of cake and go. You can be Jamie's manny," Nathan said as he turned to face his brother, basketball held against his hip by this left hand.

"Manny?" Lucas asked as he raised a brow.

"You've been his manny for most of his life" Nathan asked as he tossed the ball to his brother. "At lest that's what Hales has called you."

"Manny?" Lucas repeated, slight shock apparent, as he instinctively caught the ball. "What's wrong with babysitter. I don't mind that."

Nathan laughed before saying, "Whatever works for you. Does that mean you're coming?"

"I have to talk to Lindsay, and probably swear that I'm not going to cause a scene," Lucas said as he spun the ball in his hand nervously. Looking up he asked, "Going is the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"I can't tell you what's right for you. But I can say that I think it's a nice gesture, and would mean a lot to Peyton," Nathan said as he sat down on the ground.

"A nice gesture," Lucas trailed off. He then looked up at the sky, "Is that what my life has become? A series of gestures to rectify the poor decisions I've made?"

"What other things have you done?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well the running off from Lindsay thing. The semi-stalking of Peyton. The punching Julian. The big, messy, public argument with Brooke. And then somehow taking it out on Lindsay," Lucas listed his issues.

"Didn't that all happen while Peyton was here?" Nathan asked when Lucas finished.

"Well, yes," Lucas said stunned that all the guilt he'd been feeling had accumulated over such a small time period.

"It was a bad time for you," Nathan began.

"Don't make excuses for me, I was a complete idiot," Lucas said as he interrupted his brother. He sighed before he continued, "I don't even know why. But in the past few weeks I've sorted it all out, and I want to clear the air between us."

"So go to her wedding, show up with Hales, Jamie and I. I've known Peyton for over a decade now. Yes, there have been some gaps in our history, but she's Peyton Sawyer and she'll always be Peyton Sawyer. She's just a girl who above all else values integrity," Nathan said with a sense of authority. "So believe me when I say she'll appreciate you showing up, sober and respectful. It will mean more to her than any gift you could possibly send."

Lucas stared at his brother. Shock in every feature.

"When did you become the authority on Peyton Sawyer. I thought that fell onto Brooke, and some time ago me. Where have you been keeping this information for all of these years?" Lucas asked when he was able to speak again.

"Brooke has known her for nearly as long as I have. They have had a rocky past. But Peyton and I started pre-school together. We have a long history, and as I've grown older, and we've become close again. I've realized that I know a lot more than I thought I did," Nathan said, still rather serious, and pensive. Returning to the present he said, "So, yeah, go."

Lucas was still staring at his brother.

"Quit staring man, you're freaking me out," Nathan said as he jumped off the floor and took the ball back from Lucas. "Think your heart can handle another game?"

Lucas scoffed and said, "My heart can handle a lot more than that."

Nathan laughed as he turned and sunk a shot. "One to nothing."

Lucas jumped off the bleachers and ran for the rebound. Nate ran after him. Any tension they'd been holding either was now gone.

* * *

Peyton can hear the chatter of the people standing idle on the patio below. She stares at her image in the mirror. She loves the dress her best friend made. She loves the bracelet Haley gave her. She pretty much loves everything about what she's wearing. She smiles at her image, everything just feels right.

When her best friend appears behind her, her smiles grows larger. Brooke Davis looks beautiful, as usual. She's already slightly teary eyed, and it makes Peyton want to cry too. It's strange to think about how they got here. The talks they had as silly little girls about what they wanted their wedding to be like, and more recently, the actual planning of Peyton's.

Brooke had insisted on an actual wedding, despite Peyton's protests. She argued and held nothing back, until eventually Peyton agreed. It helped Brooke's cause that when Paul heard they were getting married, he insisted that he'd pay for everything.

All things considered, it was a small event. Peyton had invited a few of the friends she'd made at the labels she's worked at and a few from the clubs the frequented while scouting bands she thought were worthy, and of course her father was there, as well as their Tree Hill friends.

Julian's parents, and his older sister and brother, and friends from every part of the industry were also present. Musicians, actors, directors, crewmembers, everyone Julian considered a close personal friend. His guest list was proof of how much stock he put in his relationships. A rarity in and of itself.

Brooke placed her chin on Peyton's shoulder while hugging Peyton from behind and said, "P. Sawyer, I can't believe you're getting married today."

"I know," Peyton said as Brooke released her.

"All this planning… I knew what was going to happen… But now that it's here, I don't know…" Brooke trailed off as she sat on the bed and tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Aw Brooke," Peyton said as she sat beside her and slung one arm around her best friend. She felt the tears well, and said in a shaky voice, "I love you. You're the best friend I could have asked for, and I don't know why we're crying."

They both laughed at this sentiment, and wiped their tears.

Brooke playfully smacked Peyton's arm and said, "How dare you cry!"

Peyton's mouth fell open, and her eyes grew large, before she managed to say, "Me…? You started it!"

Brooke shook her head and said, "Nope, Brooke Davis doesn't cry over skinny blondes getting married."

Peyton returned Brooke's playful slap and said, "Shut up. You so did."

Brooke again shook her head, and said insistently, "I did not, and I will not."

Peyton laughed and said, "Alright then."

Larry knocked on the door, and said, "Peyton, honey, are you ready?"

Peyton jumped off the bed, as well as Brooke. Peyton looked herself over, and at Brooke and said, "Yeah Dad."

Larry opened the door slowly, and said, "It's time."

Brooke reached for and squeezed Peyton's hand. Peyton returned the squeeze and asked, "Already?"

"Already? Honey you've been planning this for weeks," Larry said in a tone of voice he hadn't used in a very long time.

Brooke giggled and said, "Geez Peyton you're half an hour away from being Mrs. Baker, and your still getting your dad riled up."

Peyton rolled her eyes and said to her father, "I know, but maybe we can do this in an hour, or tomorrow?"

Larry laughed and asked, "Now you get cold feet?"

Peyton smiled and shrugged before saying, "Better late than never?"

"I don't think that boy waiting for you downstairs would appreciate that sentiment very much," Larry said as he looked out the window.

Peyton peered around her father, and saw Julian standing downstairs, adjusting his tie. Peyton smiled, and breathed.

Brooke watched amazed as a relaxed Peyton turned away from the window.

"Alright, I'm ready," Peyton said as she once again stood before the mirror, just to insure she really was ready.

Brooke smiled at Larry and said, "I'm ready too."

"Well, count me in too," Larry said as he turned away from the window as well.

"Let's head downstairs," Brooke said as she grabbed a hold of Peyton's hand. Peyton laughed as she shot a look at her dad.

Larry laughed at the sight. Brooke and Peyton, attached at the hip since second grade. He wondered if they would ever grow out of it. But sincerely hoped that would never happen. He shook his head before he followed them. He could hear Peyton complaining, and Brooke bossing her around. It had always been that way, and he loved that even today, on Peyton's wedding day, they were still themselves.

Peyton was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as her best friend looked her over one last time. She smiled as she saw her father, and asked, "Ready?"

Larry paused. He, like Brooke, and Peyton, knew what all the preparations were leading up to. But not until this very moment did he realize exactly what he was doing. He was giving his daughter to a man, sort of. He knew that she would never change, that she would always be his daughter. But now this boy was going to be her support, her companion, and her protector. He knew Julian was more than capable of doing those things, they spoken at length about what being a good husband meant. But it didn't mean he wouldn't miss his daughter.

"Dad?" Peyton said as she touched his hand.

Larry looked down at her, and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked.

Larry nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get this show on the road."

Brooke and Peyton shared a look, and a smile. Larry Sawyer may be a hot dad, but he was still a dad all the same.

* * *

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Julian and Peyton a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife," the officiant said as the people turned their attentions from Peyton to him. He then added, "I understand that Peyton and Julian would like to say a few words to each other to start things off."

He motioned toward Julian, who drew a deep breath and steadied himself.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer, I think I've loved you since the day you glared at me for making a pass at you while you were crying in the copier room. I can't believe how much time has passed since then, I am so grateful for every day I get to spend with you. I love you more than I could have ever dreamed. And I'm really, really happy that you're standing here with me, and making me your husband."

Peyton blushed, as she gracefully wiped away the tears that had begun to seep out of her eyes, moved by his loving words.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she turned to Brooke, who had already pulled a handkerchief from some place unknown and handed to Peyton.

"It's okay to cry Peyt," Brooke whispered. Peyton nodded and then smiled before taking a breath to prepare for her own declaration of love.

"Well, Julian, we certainly didn't have the most conventional start, but I'm glad that we found each other. I'm certain that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I wasn't even aware that there was a love this selfless… this painless… this euphoric. But I know now that this is what true love is, and I'm glad it's you I'm sharing it with. Because I know that you can make me smile in any situation, and there is no one else in the world I'd rather be standing here with."

Julian's eyes were rather glossy, but he refused to allow them to become actual tears. And for a moment, as they stood their staring into each other's eyes, nothing else existed.

The officiant beamed at both of them, seemingly excited to have such a wonderful couple. Clearing his throat, he announced, "We'll have the official declarations now, starting with Peyton. Do you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer agree to take this man, Julian Norris Baker, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Peyton replied, "I do."

The officiant nodded and turned to Julian and said, "Do you, Julian Norris Baker, take this woman, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Julian replied quickly, "I do."

The officiant then asked, "Do you have the rings?"

Julian turned to face his best man, Brian Ruben Decampo. Brian was a man who had been a fellow mathlete in high school, and consequentially Julian's best friend. Brian had the pleasure of having dinner with Peyton and Julian at the very least twice a month, but he usually ended up at their apartment more often than not. He had become an accountant, although Julian teased him incessantly, he enjoyed his job. It also meant that he could do the books for Julian's productions. He adored Peyton, and her 'folksy' stories. So it was really no surprise he was the one standing beside Julian on this all important day.

Peyton turned to Brooke, who was unfastening the little satin bag from her wrist. She quickly fished the large platinum band out and smiled as she handed to Peyton, who mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Brian handed Julian the delicate platinum wedding band, and said, 'Don't mess this up,' as he patted Julian's shoulder.

Julian smiled, and whispered back, "I know better than that."

"Now Peyton, repeat after me," the officiant instructed, pausing for conformation that Peyton was ready. Peyton nodded and he began.

"Julian, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you. Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together," Peyton said as she gently placed the ring on his finger.

"Now Julian," the officiant said.

"Peyton, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you, wear it now as a sign of the love we share together," Julian said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Julian and Peyton then looked at the officant expectantly, and he said, "These rings mark the beginning of a long journey filled with wonder, surprises, laughter, tears, celebration, grief, and joy. May these rings glow in reflection of the warmth and love which flow through the wearers today."

Peyton and Julian shared a look, and then looked at the officant again. He chuckled and then said, "Now for the part you've all been waiting for. By the power invested in me, by the state of California I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Julian eagerly stepped forward and kissed Peyton.

As the catcalls and whistles begin, Julian and Peyton break apart, and Peyton seems slightly embarrassed, while Julian is unable to contain his massive grin. Julian took her hand and held it as they waved to everyone, before turning to sign the official certificate with Brian and Brooke as their witnesses.

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you, you make a very beautiful bride?" Julian said quietly into Peyton's ear as they posed with him behind her, hand around her waist while one of her hands cover his and the other was holding the bouquet.

"Why yes they have!" Peyton whispered saucily.

"Oh really? Might I ask whom? " Julian asked.

"Well Brooke said it as soon as I put on the dress, and Haley agreed with her. And my dad said it as soon as he saw me. So you see Mr. Baker you are quite slow on the uptake," Peyton teased as they continued to move wherever the photographer ordered them to.

"Well then! You'll just have to accept my apologies," Julian said as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him close to him.

"Julian! There are people watching us!" Peyton said shyly, attempting to push him away discreetly.

"Who cares? We just got married, Mrs. Baker. We're allowed," Julian said as he kept his grip firm and lifted her chin in order to meet her eyes.

"Say it again," Peyton said breathlessly.

"We're allowed?" Julian asked, releasing his grip slightly, confused by her request.

"No, the other part," Peyton said as she stared into his eyes.

"Mrs. Baker," Julian said with a smirk, as he watched Peyton intently.

"Alright guys, look this way!" Ewan said as he called them out of their own world and back to the present moment.

They turned toward the camera, goofy grins on their face.

"That was sickeningly sweet. You're going to love it. Now, can we get the parents in here?" Ewan asked as he turned to face the crowd behind him.

Paul and Bethany came forward and stood beside Julian, while Larry stepped in beside Peyton.

"Wonderful. Let me take a few more and then we can get the wedding party in here," Ewan directed.

"I thought you said all you were going to do were candid shots," Julian said.

"Well I thought maybe your parents would appreciate few posed pictures," Ewan said. Snapping a few more photos, he then said, "Alright now let's get Brooke and Brian up here."

Brooke stood beside Peyton and wrapped her arm around her, still not quite ready to relinquish her beset friend to the boy she had married.

"Hold it right there!" Ewan shouted as he moved closer and took pictures of the best friends. "You girls are so beautiful, if I didn't know any better I would tell Julian to keep an eye on you Brooke."

Julian laughed and then said teasingly, "Believe me, I've thought the very thing several times."

Peyton and Brooke shot them both dirty looks, which of course Ewan captured. Earning him another dirty look before the girls broke into giggles.

"Alright, let's get some of Julian and Brian, looking serious or something, and then some of all four of you, and then we'll be done," Ewan said, knowing full well neither of the guys could be serious upon command.

While the guys were being photographed Peyton had an idea.

"Ewan, do you mind if you get some with my friends?" Peyton asked. Ewan gave her a look of disbelief, and Peyton realized she had misspoken. Correcting herself she said, "I mean my friends from Tree Hill."

"Alright, call them over, but right now let's get the four of you," Ewan said as he gestured for Peyton and Brooke to move towards Julian and Brian.

"Taken care of," Brooke said before Peyton could turn to ask for her help.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I texted Nate and he's going to round them up," Brooke said, as she led Peyton toward Julian and Brian.

"Alright, look over here. Perfect. You are all so photogenic, this isn't work at all," Ewan said, causing the group to laugh, creating another great shot. Peyton was glad Ewan had been so open to the idea of taking pictures for their wedding. He had been one of the closer friends she'd made here in Los Angeles.

* * *

Brooke stood back as the others filtered into the patio again. She turned and saw Lucas staring out into the ocean. She sighed, and closed the distance between the two of them. She then said softly, "Hey Luke."

He jumped slightly, and said, "Brooke."

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Brooke said, still searching for that easy conversational tone they used to be capable of.

"Yeah," Luke said as he ran a hand through his hair. He drew a deep breath, and exhaled slowly before saying, "I'm sorry Brooke."

"For what?" she asked, confusion etched in every feature.

"For what I said before you left Tree Hill," Lucas said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh. That," Brooke said as she reviewed the conversation, or rather argument they'd had. "Forget it. It was weeks ago, and I goaded you into it."

Lucas visibly balked at her admission. He sputtered, "You what?"

"I goaded you. I knew it was a sore subject, I just wanted to see what would happen," Brooke said as she sort of flipped her hair carelessly over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm still sorry," Lucas said.

"Alright, I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me," Brooke said as she extended her hand.

Lucas shook her hand and said, "Deal."

Brooke shifted, and then said, "So where's Lindsay?"

"She had prior commitments," Lucas said automatically.

"Did she have a problem with you coming here?" Brooke asked with a raised brow.

"Actually, she encouraged me to come. Said something about it being therapeutic," Lucas said, his slight embarrassment quite apparent.

"Well, she's good for you," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Lucas said, placing his hands in his pocket.

"From who?" Brooke asked curiously.

"My mom, Haley, Nate, basically everyone who has an opinion," Lucas said with a laugh.

Brooke laughed appreciatively, and then said, "You being here today was good Luke."

"Julian took me being here really well," Lucas said conversationally.

"He's a good guy," Brooke said quickly.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked as she noticed he wasn't exactly in the moment.

"The last time I flew to LA was when I proposed to Peyton. I used to think that was the biggest mistake I ever made. But these past few weeks, I've realized that maybe it wasn't so much a mistake, but a necessary step. I mean we're not nineteen anymore," Lucas said as he turned to look directly into Brooke's eyes.

"Right," Brooke said, voice raspier than usual.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all deep. I know we're supposed to have fun," Lucas said as he looked bashful.

"No, really Luke, it's sweet that you're still that guy," Brooke said as she patted his shoulder. "The time in Tree Hill made me wonder about you."

Luke laughed and said, "I think it made everyone wonder."

Brooke laughed.

"Hey, come on join the party guys," Haley said as she came up behind them and looped her arms through both of theirs. "The champagne is flowing, the food smells amazing, and that photographer guy is taking pictures like there's no tomorrow."

Brooke laughed, and said, "I bet Peyton is looking for me. I promised I wouldn't leave her side."

"Oh I wouldn't worry, Julian is pretty securely attached to her side," Haley said as they neared the patio. "He's so cute."

Lucas rolled his eyes and said, "If I have to hear one more time how cute he is, you can find another babysitter."

Haley smacked his arm and said, "Shut up, you'd never abandon your nephew, he's like your biggest fan."

"Unless Skills is around, then I take a backseat," Lucas said as he gestured to where Jamie was 'dancing' with Skills and Bevin.

"Well, why don't we sit down?" Brooke said as she noticed Paul was about to make an announcement.

"Well first, I'd like to thank Peyton's friends from Tree Hill for making the trek across the country to be here, it means a lot to her," Paul said as he raised his glass in the direction of the table.

"Now then, I'm so happy, to welcome Peyton officially to our family. She's really made my son a better man. I speak for his entire family when I say, thank you all for sharing Peyton with us," Paul said as he nodded toward Larry.

"Now, enjoy yourselves," Paul said as he raised his glass once more. With a simple 'Salud' he drank his glass, and was followed by all in attendance. The glasses clinked, and the first course was served. There was a low hum as the tables chatted amicably and every so often a random peal of laughter rang out of the chatter.

As the plates began to be cleared, Brian stood and said, "Hello, everyone. Some of you may now me, others may not be as familiar. My name is Brian Decampo, I have known Julian since we started kindergarten, and I am the best man."

The table next to the Tree Hill table erupted in catcalls and cheers. Brian waved at the table and then continued, "This is where I'm supposed to give my speech. So here goes. One day stands out in my mind. Julian was crashing on my couch, because I had gone the conventional route, college, job, all that, and was living on my own. Anyway, he came home one day, and we ordered pizza, started talking about nothing in particular, and he goes, 'Oh, I met a girl today, she was, different.' Try as I may to get more details, he just wanted to finish eating and go on his way. So months and months later, I show up at his fundraiser and he's there with this girl, who has him completely captivated. And that's how I remember Peyton Sawyer. She's the one thing that has the ability to captivate, and hold, Julian's attention for longer than a few months. She's given him a reason to become the man we always knew he could be."

There was laughter from the table that had cheered again, also from Julian's relatives. Brian smiled and said, "Peyton, Julian, I wish you both all the best in your marriage and in life."

Peyton and Julian smiled, and kissed quickly before raising their glasses to drink to Brian's toast.

Brian sat, and Brooke jumped up, "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. I've been Peyton's best friend for almost all of ours lives. And I've had some form of this speech ready for almost as many years. Peyton's never been the completely conventional sort of girl, and from the moment I met Julian, I knew he was perfect for my best friend. He's funny, and for someone who's had more than her fair share of tragedies, that's important. He's tall, and if you've ever stood beside Peyton or noticed her impossibly long legs, you know that she is quite tall herself, and they look hot together. And best of all, he's a gentleman."

Brooke stopped here and giggled, before finishing, "You guys know that I'm going to be rooting for you for the rest of your lives. So I'll toast to your health and happiness."

Paul stood and said, "Thank you Brooke and Brian for those wonderful speeches. We're going to serve the main course now, and then we'll have their first dance."

Dishes were exchanged and the eating began again. The process of chatter began again.

* * *

Peyton motioned to Brooke that she was going to visit the ladies room, earning her a disapproving look, but also a hurry up already motion. She breathed deeply as she stood alone for the first time in hours. It was a nice party, and she loved everyone dearly, but it was also really crazy. As she made her way up the stairs, she looked around and marveled at everyone.

She then scrambled up the stairs and visited the bathroom attached to what had essentially become her room over the years. It was tiled in white, and of course she'd added as much red as she possibly could. It was strange to say, but she loved this bathroom. The acoustics were also rather stellar she had discovered the day she found Julian strumming his guitar in there. It was one of the many memories they had made in this house. As she made her way back down the stairs, she was thinking about everything and was surprised when she nearly collided with Lucas as they met at a blind corner.

"Hey," Peyton said, unable to contain her surprise.

"Hi," he replied, also slightly flustered.

"Hi," she said again.

Lucas laughed, causing Peyton to blush slightly. He then said conversationally, "This is as nice place."

Peyton looked around and said, "Oh yeah. Paul bought it a long time ago. We stay here sometimes… He let me make a few changes."

Lucas looked around and tried to look for something that Peyton would've done.

Peyton watched him for awhile and said, "This room used to be an awful blue color."

Lucas tried to imagine the room with blue walls, but he couldn't. It seemed perfect the way it was right now. The days of when she shared her art with him have long since passed and somehow he forgot she knew so much about color. He mentally justifies this oversight by blaming it on being really jet lagged, or something. He realizes he's created an awkward silence. He breaks it by saying, "I can't imagine it blue, this color just feels right for this room."

Peyton nodded and said, "I thought so too."

Again they found themselves in an awkward silence. Peyton looks out towards the party, and just as she's about to say something, he interrupts her.

"I've never seen you look as happy as you were today."

Peyton's mouth sort of falls open, and she's unsure of how to reply to that.

Lucas takes note and says, "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know that, we're okay. Thank you for inviting me. I know I was a jerk, and didn't deserve another chance."

Peyton's about to dispute his claim, but he stops her by saying, "It's ok, you don't have to be nice about it. But you've always been so forgiving and accepting Peyt, that's a part of what makes you, you."

Peyton's still wrapping her mind around the situation when Brooke comes storming into the house.

"Peyton? Where are you? You skinny ho, it's time to cut the cake," Brooke shouts as she makes her way in from the back. She comes upon them, and makes sort of an 'oh my god' face but shakes it off quickly. She simply narrows her eyes in Lucas' direction, before knitting her brows at Peyton and saying, "You were supposed to be back right away. Not lollygagging here with Lucas."

Peyton can't help but giggle.

Brooke rolls her eyes and says, "Yes I said lollygag, get over it."

Lucas is smiling at this point as well.

Soon enough Brooke smiles and they're all wearing ridiculous amused looks. They come a long way since high school, and they've only just begun the next chapters of their lives, but in this moment, everything feels quite natural.

Brooke then grabs Peyton's wrist, and says, "Sorry Lucas, but the bride really needs to cut the cake now."

Lucas raises his hands in surrender and says, "By all means, I didn't mean to derail the proceedings."

Peyton rolls her eyes, how she ended up with friends who say things like 'lollygag', and 'derail the proceedings', she doesn't know, but she appreciates it nonetheless. Quickening her step she matches her steps with Brooke's and Brooke lets go of her wrist. She whispers quickly, "Thanks."

Julian immediately jumps out of his chair, and hand Peyton the wedding cake knife Brooke had scoured all of Los Angeles looking for. There were so many little details that had so many amazing memories tied to them, Peyton wasn't sure she'd be able to top many of them.

"Of all the times to disappear to the bathroom," Julian whispered quietly with a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up, you weren't here when we did the first dance thing," Peyton said as they held the knife and waited for Ewan to change cameras.

"Smile, Mrs. Baker," Julian said as Ewan announced he was ready.

Peyton laughed and they carefully sliced the cake to the precise instructions of Brooke Davis.

As their photo opt was finished, Brooke shooed Peyton and Julian away as she insisted she cut the cake. Haley offered to help, but Brooke none too subtly said she wanted it cut perfectly. Haley feigned hurt, but laughed and she watched Brooke's intense concentration.

Soon the small party was all served cake, and Julian stood.

"Hi," he said, and everybody immediately looked at him. "Peyton and I decided that we would like to thank everyone for coming, ourselves. So I thought I'd get this started."

A rumble of approval was heard, and Julian continued, "So I want to thank, my parents. You've both been incredibly supportive of this wedding, and have provided so much."

Paul and Audrey both nodded in recognition.

"I would also like to thank my friends, or I should say, our friends for taking the time, and making the effort to be here today," Julian said as he motioned toward the entire crowd.

Peyton stood, and simply said, "Hello everyone."

"It is so weird to have to stand up in front of all of you. I know all of you in varying degrees, and I'm so, so thankful that all of you are in my life," Peyton said, slightly tearful. "You are all just, aces, for coming today."

Turning to her father she said, "Dad. You are amazing. You've been there for me through everything, and you're the best dad I could have ever asked for. Thanks for picking me."

Julian placed hand on Peyton's back as she took a steadying breath, and said, "Of course I want to thank Paul and Audrey for being so great about this, and for opening their home to me."

Everybody began to applaud. Peyton however did not sit down, as she said, "Well we weren't sure we wanted to do this. But we just decided that we are in fact going to have the mother-son, and father-daughter dance, right now. So, daddy, will you dance with me?"

Larry laughed, and said, "Of course sweetheart."

Julian stood, and offered his hand to his mother.

Ewan was out of his seat and snapping photos within seconds. Brian asked Brooke to dance, and slowly the dance floor filled. Once the song was over, Julian left his mother to dance with Peyton once more. Larry danced with Brooke, and Paul and Audrey danced together. As the second song came to an end, Brooke announced, "It's time for the bouquet and garter toss."

She rounded up the single ladies, and single guys, and as Julian Baker had said several times, Brooke Davis is a force to behold. Brooke was more excited than anyone else. But, it was Bevin who caught the bouquet. Julian then removed the garter, with his teeth, and threw it into the sea of guys. Ironically, or serendipitously, it was Skills who ended up with the garter.

There was one final dance, as Peyton and Julian had to leave for the airport. Their flight to Fiji was set to depart at ten fifty pm. They went upstairs to change in preparation for their travels. Brooke gathered everyone along the front walk. Peyton had decided on flower petals, much to Brooke's happiness. So as they made their way out the front door, they were showered in flower petals.

They got into the car they had rented, and rolled down the window to wave as they left. When they had left the reception, Peyton sighed and said, "That was insane. I can't believe it's already over."

Julian nodded and said, "I know."

"So, Mr. Baker, how do you feel about having to spend our wedding night in flight?" Peyton said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Perfectly fine with it," Julian said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"What is that?" Peyton said as she watched him toy with it.

"My dad gave it to me, he said not to open it until we were in the car," Julian said as he flipped it over again.

"Are you going to open it?" Peyton asked, sitting up. "I mean, what can it be? He's already given us so much."

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out," Julian said as he opened the envelope. Unfolding the document. Peyton gasped.

"He didn't!" she whispered.

"Apparently he did," Julian said as he read through it once again. "We, Mrs. Baker, are the proud owners of our very own beach home."

"Your dad is insane," Peyton said as she let the reality of the moment wash over her.

"Probably," Julian said as he folded the paper again, and put it back in the envelope. "I think he just wants us to be happy."

"We are happy," Peyton said as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"That we are," Julian said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I am excited to say that my first multichapter Julian/Peyton fic is complete. I love these characters, and I'm happy that I was able to share it with such supportive people. I will reply to reviews since this is the last chapter. Seriously, thank you for reading, and please leave a review.**


End file.
